


How Will I Know

by Aznlassy



Series: Love is a Losing Game [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't read if you can't separate Wyatt from canon., Endgame Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, F/M, First Kiss, Garcia Flynn Deserves Better, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston-centric, Garcy Forever, Human Disaster Garcia Flynn, Jealous Wyatt, Jealousy, Long Shot, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Non- Canon, Pining, Pre Lucy and Wyatt relationship, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Song references, Strong Language, Swearing, This is a GARCY story, This story makes Wyatt look like the bastard he really is., Wall Sex, abusive and controlling behavior, screw wyatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aznlassy/pseuds/Aznlassy
Summary: Flynn almost slips and reveals his true feelings for Lucy after she asks him if he was jealous of Wyatt. "Me, jealous? The only thing about Delta Force Sergeant Wyatt Logan that I'm jealous about is that he has yo-." Flynn catches himself almost a second too late before he just revealed his most kept secret about his true feelings towards Lucy. "U-universal liking from eve-everybody in the bunker." Flynn attempts to save face before he crosses the point of no return, but Lucy is not letting him get off that easily. This starts off during the Salem Witch Trials and continues onward. First fanfic ever so please comment and leave kudos, they would be very much appreciated.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Series: Love is a Losing Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633243
Comments: 41
Kudos: 61





	1. Escaping Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn saves Lucy and Rufus and they all make their way back to the lifeboat and escape. After Lucy is injured, Flynn takes it upon himself to care for Lucy, but Wyatt is not having any of it.

Flynn sees red when he hears men are going to hang Lucy. They're about to execute the one person who has kept him going through this entire hellish reality. Flynn would never dare to confess to Lucy his true feelings towards her, he doesn't want to bring in another factor for her to not want him around or even talk to him. He doesn't ever want to live another day in a world where Lucy Preston wouldn't want to talk to him, or even look at him and not find some sort of solitude.

 _I'm supposed to be the protection. It's the only reason why I'm not rotting in some prison and a godforsaken cell. Dear Heavenly Father, please keep Lucy safe until I get there to stop this tragic act from happening. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her and I won't be able to fix it._

Flynn marches towards the crowd of dreadful people who are about to hang the one good person in his - this world. He stops at a family's home and takes the gun out of a man's hands. He wishes he had a real, modern gun with him, one where you can aim properly. If only he was given that amount of trust from the team, but alas, he did just get out of prison with "terrorist" still being his title these days.

_Finally! It feels good to have a weapon in my hands. Now let's get out of this fucking place. How men can just accuse any beautiful girl and call them heathens or the devil's whores is beyond stupid._

Flynn hears the cries of the accused before he reaches them. He reaches the treeline when he sees Lucy and Rufus bound together, in line to being hanged for all the wrong reasons. _How could a mother do this to her child?_ Flynn fires into the thunderous crowd, striking one of the men when they were about to hang one of the poor girls. Lucy and Rufus break out of their ties and rush in to help the girl out of the noose, before trying to get everyone out to safety.

Right before they get the noose off of the girl, a crazed man comes rushing in, whilst carrying a knife, trying to stop them from getting away. Lucy whirls around and tries to fend off the attacker, but she was too late and untrained to stop him from slicing her in the arm and she goes crashing down on to the ground.

 _Oh shit! Fuck!_ Flynn watches as Lucy falls to the ground, placing a hand on her left arm, and sees blood starting to stain her hand. He fires immediately at the bastard who hurt Lucy, and he falls to the ground. Flynn checks to see if she is alright and she meets his gaze and gives him a look of pure genuine, relief and gratitude. This moment is cut short due to the reality of the situation and Lucy scrambles back up to try and help the other girls escape.

The trio meets back at the lifeboat and Flynn offers Lucy a hand to back up into the Lifeboat, and he is grateful that she accepts his offer. Electricity shoots up from his hand and throughout his body the moment her hand touches his. Flynn barely holds back the shiver that threatens to give away the effect Lucy has on him. He feels like a high-school boy again who just experienced one of the best moments of his life, when the girl of his dreams touched him and didn't look disgusted about it. When Lucy sits down in her chair and tries to get her straps around her injured left arm, Flynn hears a hiss of pain come from her and decided to step in and help her.

* * *

_Can this day get any worse? Let's get the hell out of here and return to a place where I can get some drugs to ease the roaring fire that is coming from my arm right now._ She sees Flynn walk over to his chair, well Wyatt's chair but Flynn is a more than welcomed replacement for that ghost right now. He sits down and leans into her space to help her with her straps.

"Oh no," she says feeling a bit protective to keep a moment like this as something she shares only with Wyatt, also giving Flynn a weary look telling him he doesn't have to help her.

"It's ok," Flynn states simply with an understanding nod, probably because he read about this tradition she shares with Wyatt from the journal. "Those women today, they were all supposed to die." Giving her a questioning look and pulling his bottom lip between with his teeth. "A pretty big change you were willing to make to history huh?" 

"It's not what I want to do, it's what I'm not willing to do." shaking her head as she continues "I can't sit back and watch innocent people die anymore. To hell with what happens and to _hell with my mother_ She retorts with a forward head jerk. _I still can't believe my mother would do that to me and almost have me killed for being a witch._  
_What did I do wrong?_  
_I'm not the perfect Rittenhouse princess she wanted me to be?_  
_Is my whole life a lie?_  


"You're nothing like her, you know?" Flynn startles her a little bit when he immediately says that. Her breath catches in her throat when she meets his gaze and sees that he meant every single word. _This man, how could he say something like that after everything I have done to him?_ He wants to say more but this is not the time and place to do so, and he would like a little more privacy where it's just the two of them.

"Yeah, I know." She states after taking a small deep breath in. He gives her a smirk whilst leaning his head back and putting his straps on. His smirk tells her that he's thinking if she truly believed that, and before this moment, she would've answered that she didn't know if she did. But after his reassurance, she can truly say yes to his question.

* * *

Rufus fires up the Lifeboat and they come to a rumbling landing in the bunker. Flynn helps Lucy out of her straps and she whispers a thank you before getting up. Rufus leaves first and when Lucy gets out she sees Wyatt first and is delighted to see him back, but that was before she sees the look on his face and sees that he is guilty of something. She looks to the left and sees the blonde women standing off to the side and can already come to the conclusion that she must be Jessica. The whole reason why he was doing these missions, and why he disappeared without a word, is standing right there a couple of feet away staring back at her and she feels empty. Her day just got worse. Flynn sees her standing still for some reason, then he sees why. 

_Oh for the love of God did the bastard seriously had to bring her to the bunker before telling Lucy about what has happened. Can the **ma- boy** really be more of an asshole right now? I know he hurts Lucy after this Salem mission but she never went into detail about how. She always was an ominous one. How could you claim to love her and be able to have that feeling reciprocated from Lucy and just let that go so heedlessly?_

She stands there taken aback and she doesn't register the hand coming up from behind her and landing on her back and her arm before she feels herself moving forward and down the stairs. Flynn can feel her come back from her thoughts and starts moving forward with him, and he's relieved that she didn't pull away from his touch. He leads her to the infirmary and sits her down at the small medical bed, but not before giving Wyatt his most lethal scowl to cut him off from saying a word to Lucy. The rest of the team registered the palpable tension in the room and left Flynn and Lucy alone. 

After he closes the door to the infirmary, he kneels down in front of her and says, "We should clean this nasty cut out, in hopes you won't catch an infection from 17th-century bacteria. I can stitch you up or I can make Agent Christopher make the call for a real doctor to do it, but I have gone through medical training in the NSA and I have personal experience in stitching myself up." He slides his shirt to the side and shows the scar from when Wyatt shot him at the Hindenburg, whilst giving a closed-lip smiled to lighten the mood. She stares at the scar and has an impulse to reach for his scar, but she doesn't have the energy to move from her injured arm.

"No need, I trust you to do an adequate job in stitching me up, and you better give me your best work," she states with a little sass, and she's grateful he's not bringing up the elephant in the bunker. She's happy that he is just focusing on her and her needs and wants, not pushing with his concerns that are not the priority at the moment. Flynn tries to fight back a smile at the word trust but fails and she registers his jubilation. "God, my arm is on fire."

"Ooh, then normal antibiotics aren't going to cut it, I'll go tell Agent Christopher, after I stitch you up, to get some topical antibiotics to fight the infection that is starting to set in." He waits for her to nod back in agreement, and after she does he moves to stand back up from his kneeling position. "Alright, let me grab some supplies and we'll get started." Always the uncomplicated and simple man who just gets the job done without distraction. He starts to rummage through the cabinets in search of antibiotics and when he comes back, she stops him before he puts on his gloves, by placing her hand on his. 

"Wait!, ca-can you get me some of my normal clothes, I just- I just want to get out of these horrible clothes and into something comfortable, and you can tell Agent Christopher about the medicine whilst you're out there." She says with her eyes looking down at her lap.

He is shocked at first when she touches him but quickly recovers from his excitement and walks around the bed to where she's sitting. Feeling a little bold at the moment, he places his hand under her chin and gently tilts her head up to look at him in the eye. She sees the pure ardor in his expression and most of all his eyes and sees that he really is concerned and supportive for her right now when he says with a small smile, "okay, I'll be back in a jiffy, you just sit tight". He walks towards the door and before he closes the door completely, he goes to look back at her and he is surprised to see her looking back at him with a content expression. He looks away quickly, as to prevent her from seeing the blush starting to creep up on his cheeks, and he lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding on to this entire time. He runs a hand through his dirty hair and begins to move. _Oh I'm so screwed moving forward. I'm going to make a fool out of myself at one point in the near future, aren't I?_


	2. A Much Needed Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn stitches Lucy up and they have a supportive conversation. Lucy realizes that Flynn is there for her and she doesn't want to give that up. She lets her walls come down when he's around.

Flynn walks over to Jiya and Rufus's room to gather some of Lucy's clothes that she had requested. He couldn't blame her for wanting to get out of her dress, because these clothes are uncomfortable as fuck. He knocks on their door before entering, in case they're having a private conversation. They might label him as a terrorist or a psychopath but he isn't impertinent, unlike some people. _*cough Wyatt*_ Jiya opens the door and is shocked to see him standing there, towering over her with his height, but she quickly regains herself and asks how she could help him.

"Sorry to intrude, but Lucy asked me to gather some of her clothes for her to change into." Both Jiya and Rufus raise their eyebrows, combined with very confused looks as to why this recently released criminal would be getting Lucy's clothes for her. 

"Why isn't Lucy getting her clothes, Lucy seriously trusts you to get them for her?" Rufus protests with clear agitation as to why Flynn would dare come to this room.

"She is currently sitting on a table with her arm bleeding and she has a high risk of getting an infection. Not only is she in physical pain, but she is also in emotional pain due to what just happened in Salem with her mother accusing her of being a witch and almost had her hanged. Then you have Wyatt, who decided to bring his estranged wife back to this bunker after what I guess to be a time where Lucy and Wyatt were more than friends. She feels like a piece of trash that was just thrown into the garbage can for good, so no Rufus she cannot get her clothes and yes she trusts me enough to get them for her. So instead of making snide comments towards me about my intentions here and towards Lucy, you should be focusing on criticizing your so-called brother and friend. And I would never intentionally hurt Lucy, I'd rather die than do that to her." That shuts Rufus right up and he doesn't dare to make a comeback from that. Turning towards Jiya, "now Jiya, would you be so kind as to pass me some clothes that Lucy can change into, please." Jiya justs nod her head, and goes into a drawer and take out a shirt and some sweatpants for Lucy to change into. She hands them to Flynn and he turns to walk out of the room and goes towards the common room where Agent Christopher is fixing herself a cup of coffee.

Agent Christopher sees Flynn approaching and says, "What do you want?" 

Clearly not interested in him and not enjoying his company here in the bunker, Flynn pushes that to the side and just states, "Lucy needs topical antibiotics to fight the infection that has already started to escalate into something dreadful, preferably a pill form, please." 

She nods her head and says she will get them for her as soon as possible, they'll likely be here in another hour.

Flynn says his thanks with a nod and goes back to the infirmary to give Lucy her clothes. When he walks in he sees her laying down with her eyes closed and he's afraid to wake her if she is asleep. But she stirs and says, "it took you long enough, what kept you up?" She turns around to look at him in the eye and he can't help but smirk at her sarcastic comment. He walks over to her and hands her the clothing she asked for. 

"I ran into a little roadblock in Jiya's room, I had to explain myself as to why the psychopath was gathering clothes for you." He says with a little sass of his own but not without showing a little disappointment in the way he described people's views on him. _Ugh, I wish people didn't give me such a hard time for doing something good._

She gathers her clothes and gives Flynn a questioning look as to why he is still watching her. "Um, do you mind turning around to give me some privacy to change, please?" She asks with a small smile and a chuckle comes out of her when Flynn realizes his mistake and too quickly turns around to give her some much-needed privacy. 

"I ca-can go outside and wait while you change? I'm sorry for completely missing that and not knowing my place. You know what I'll just go wait outside, just call out when you're done and I can get started on stitching you up. Flynn turns to walk away, but her hand catches his hand and gives him a pleading look telling him to stay. He just nods and returns to his original position and looks towards the wall. The thought of Lucy, the woman he has fallen far, getting out of her clothes and changing right behind him is torturous in the best way possible. _Don't turn around, don't turn around, just don't ruin this growing relationship with her right now, don't do it. I could just peek and glimpse at her sea of porcelain skin for just a second. Ugh, how am I going to get through this without kissing her with all the ardor I possess right now._ He can feel the fluttering feeling going on in his stomach and he's trying to calm down the straining going down in his pants right now. He takes some deep breaths and sways back and forth in his position, whilst counting sheep in his head.

"You alright there? You seem a bit on edge?" she asks with a little smirk after she finishes changing into her modern clothes. I'm done, by the way, you can turn around. Thank you for being such a gentleman as always."

He turns around and the smile he gives makes her catch her breath due to how much he seems to bask in the relief of someone saying something good about him. He walks over to her and puts on his gloves and applies some antibiotic medicine to her wound. He then picks up the needle and thread and says, "if you're uncomfortable at any moment, I can stop and we can take a break if it is too much for you. I wouldn't want you passing out on me now. I don't have morphine to give you so this is gonna hurt quite a bit, and I was told that you don't like the sight of blood that much, correct?." He says with a closed-lip smile and she reflects it at him. _If you did pass out I wouldn't mind because that means you would fall into my arms and I would love to know how that feels._

* * *

"Just go for it, I'll just look away and try not to cry." Flynn wraps his hand around hers and makes her look at him in the eye. 

"I will help you get through this. Cry if you want, don't hold back your emotions in an attempt to protect others. They should accept your feelings and recognize how strong you are, regardless of whether you think so or not. I don't want you to hide your feelings with me around, you shouldn't have to hide behind a wall to protect others, because you end up not protecting yourself."

He squeezes her hand in reassurance and support, and she is now rendered speechless towards the man kneeling in front of her. _How can this giant of a man be so gentle and genuine in what he does. I always thought he would be rough and tough on the outside towards everyone after the loss of his wife and child. He shouldn't be this nice to me after everything I have done to him. I don't deserve his kindness._ She doesn't stop herself from leaning over towards him and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek in a way of saying thank you. She then wraps her one good arm around his shoulders to pull him into a hug. She starts to cry and tightens her hold around him. 

Flynn is still reeling back from the feeling of her soft lips against his cheek before he realizes he is being hugged for the first time in years. He composes himself and moves one of his hands from hers to wrap around her back to return the comforting hug. He wants to cry at how much this moment means to him. Nobody has ever touched him with this amount of gentleness in years and he has forgotten how much he missed it until now. A minute, an hour, or even three hours could've passed by with them still in each other's arms before they pulled away, but it still felt too quick to want to let go.

"Thank you," she says and gives him a smile for what he said and for holding her whilst she lets her walls come down for a bit. 

"You're welcome," Flynn says in his deep-accented voice that makes her want to melt to the ground.

Flynn starts to apply the stitches and she flinches at the initial sting of the needle as it goes into her flesh. Flynn continues to weave in and out, and before she knows it, he says "all done" and she can now breathe again. She lets out a slight chuckle and says thank you for helping her.

"I-I am sorry for not being there to prevent you from getting hurt during the mission. My only purpose here is to provide information and protect you but I still failed to do that. Please forgive me." He says with a look of utter defeat and guilt after confessing his fault. He's despondent over the fear of not being able to go on another mission to be there for her again.

"Flynn I-." Before she can say anything else, Agent Christopher comes in with the topical antibiotics Flynn had requested for and checks to make sure Lucy is alright. After she leaves the room, Flynn gets a cup of water for her to take her pill with and walks over to her and holds out his hand for her to take the pill out of. After she takes it she says, "You did protect me, I probably would've been killed and not just knicked in the arm if you didn't shoot him before he had another chance to strike me again. I am alive right now because of you, and I am not hiding in the darkest corner in the bunker right now because of you. Don't think for another second that you didn't protect me and Rufus today, because you did."

She swallows her pill while Flynn stands there astonished by her words and drops his head with a pleased smile on his face. Lucy sees his relief and walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, making him meet her gaze. 

"Thank you again, Flynn. I appreciate you for not bringing up the subjects that are plaguing my mind right now, I needed that. Goodnight, Flynn." She turns to walk out of the room and goes back to the couch to sleep. And just as she is about to leave, she hears his reply.

"Always. Goodnight, Lucy." Flynn smiles at her and he congratulates himself on the inside for having a successful, personal moment with Lucy. He's happy for being the one who could support her during this crazy turn of events with Jessica, Wyatt, and her mother. He can see the real Lucy Preston. _I hope he was sincere in saying always, I think I am going to need someone for support during this time. I don't want to go outside where Wyatt or Jessica could see me. Can I just stay in here with Flynn? Even though that sounds mad, it's better than what's waiting out here._


	3. Trying to Fend off an Infection Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Lucy is still in bed and she starts screaming in her sleep. Flynn is the first one to respond and stays by her side until he has no choice but to leave to go on the Kennedy mission. And he doesn't leave on this mission without getting an earful from Wyatt about his intentions towards Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I made a mistake. I accidentally posted the last chapter and I wasn't finished with it. So now it will be split into two chapters, but don't worry part two will be up very soon. And thank you so much for the great responses to the first two chapters of the story! I'm glad my work is being well received by this great Garcy community. <3

Flynn wakes up from the sound of someone screaming. He was able to get a peaceful and restful night of sleep last night for the first time in a while, prison never was the best place to fall asleep. He registers the screaming coming from the one he worships the most in this world: Lucy. He quickly puts on some more layers and runs out of his room in a rush to get to her in case she's hurt. He enters the common room, where she sleeps and sees that she is still asleep. She's having a nightmare and he can see beads of sweat coming off of her forehead. Flynn places the back of his head against her forehead and feels her burning up. He quickly grabs a wet rag and that's when everyone decides to finally come and check on who was screaming. 

_They value their sleep more than the struggles of the most important person here. They could care less about history's only chance of survival over their self-interests? How dare they. Oh great the toy soldier is here too._

"What happened! What did you do?!" Wyatt roars at Flynn after seeing Lucy on the bed looking distressed and unwell. _Really? That's the first thing you think of? No, 'Is Lucy alright?' or 'Is Lucy hurt, did a sleeper agent poison, Lucy? Does she have an infection from her cut?' Oh, wait you wouldn't know that Lucy got injured during the previous mission because you were too busy rubbing the happy news of your not so dead wife being alive and well and is now living in the bunker after you get a cryptic text. or something during the Salem mission?' Don't hit the boy in the face, don't make things worse for yourself._

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

"Calm down jarhead, I did not and would never do anything to intentionally hurt Lucy. Now moving on from the idiotic question, Lucy is currently fighting an infection and she needs more time to heal before she can go on any other missions. She can't stay here on the couch, I will move her to my room where she can completely heal and make sure her condition doesn't worsen. She needs a nice bed to lay on and 24/7 surveillance until she's is completely free from the infection. And since everyone else is off doing their own thing and are too occupied, I will take care of her until then." _Until my dying breath_

"Uh-uh, no way Romeo, you're not getting anywhere near Lucy from now on. She doesn't need your help, either I, Jiya or anybody else in this bunker can take care of her without your assistance. So back off!" Wyatt yells at Flynn like the arrogant idiot he is.

Flynn chuckles and looks down to smile and shake his head at Wyatt. _Are people capable of being this much of an idiot? What did Lucy ever see in you, honestly? And can someone please help his poor wife, she's just standing off to the side witnessing her so-called husband showing clear feelings for Lucy._ He looks at Agent Christopher and silently asks her to please agree with him and see sense in this situation. He is growing too tired of this pissing match with the toy soldier and would like to attend to the only person he cares about at the moment. She gives him a nod and he proceeds to hang the wet rag on his arm and walks over to Lucy to carry her over to his room. Wyatt takes a step forward to stop him, but is quickly intercepted by Denise and that both shuts him up and deflates from losing to Flynn in this battle. Flynn picks her up bridal style and can't help but smile a little at the feel of this beautiful angel in his arms. He kicks open his door and places her on his bed. He goes to close his door and his heart aches when he hears the worst sound in the world: Lucy whimpering from the amount of pain she's in. 

"No please don't! st-stop I don't want to do this anymore. I can-can't...please don't hurt me. I trus-trusted you." She starts to flail, sending the blanket and pillow to the ground. 

Flynn quickly closes the door and moves in superhuman speed to get to her and, without hesitation, he wraps her in his big arms. She quickly grasps onto his shirt and buries her head in the crook of his arm, tightening her hold to get him as close to her as possible. He begins to say some soothing words in Croatian and that seems to calm her down a bit. He begins to tear up at the sight of Lucy trembling in his arms and the sound of her cries.

"Shhh shh, Jesi li dobro da sam ovdje. Shh Lucy, I'm right here, nothing and nobody is going to hurt you whilst I'm here right next to you. I'll keep you safe, I promise you this. 

_This wonderful, heavenly woman deserves so much more than this. What did she go through when I wasn't around? What demons is she fighting all alone? Please, Lucy, let me help you fight your demons with you, that's all I ask._

Flynn releases her from their embrace after he feels her settle down and breathes deeply to a hopefully peaceful sleep. She loses her hold on his shirt and goes limp in the bed. Flynn takes the wet rag and pats down her forehead to cool her down and get rid of the sweat. She releases a contented sigh and lets out a puff of air. He continues this for a couple of minutes, then gets up to grab a book from his desk to read, _The World at War: 1939-1945 Written by Lucy Preston._ He smiles at himself and the author in his bed who wrote the very book he holds in his hands. He brings over a chair and sits next to the bed to be an arms reach away from her at all times. Flynn admires her for a moment and is almost tempted to kiss her right then and there. He shakes his head from the tempting thoughts and opens up the book to the last place he was at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Jesi li dobro da sam ovdje: you're alright i'm here


	4. Trying to Fend off an Infection Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wakes up in the midst of battling her infection and freaks out. But she soon realizes that she is safe and has a conversation with Flynn that she may or may not remember after her infection goes away. Wyatt also decides to barge in and ruin the serenity Flynn and Lucy had going on with his jealous and possessive nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! Sorry about my earlier flub with chapter 3, but please enjoy this new entry.

Lucy wakes up groggy due to the number of drugs she must have in her and the dumb infection that is plaguing her body right now. The first thing she notices is this is not in her bed, well her couch. It's too damn comfortable to be the couch. And this pillow is too soft to be hers. It doesn't smell like it either, but it doesn't smell bad either, it smells quite nice, to be honest. The second thing she realizes is that she is not in a room she remembers seeing or being in ever. _Oh shit! oh no, oh no. Am I back with Rittenhouse? Did they kidnap me? no no no no NO!_

Someone kill me right now.

"Now why would anyone want to even try to do that after all the effort I put into nursing you back to life hmm? After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? Now that's just unappreciative if I've ever seen it." Flynn states with faux sadness and hurt evident throughout his voice. _Wait was that out loud? And how is Flynn here?_

She turns her head to the right to see Flynn quickly close his book and place it down on the floor to turn and give her his full attention. He places the back of his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, and the smirk he had on before turned down with disappointment. The feel of his warm and surprisingly soft hand against her head is comforting and she can't help but lean into it. His smile returns, being pleased with her finding comfort in _**his**_ touch.

"Is this a fever dream? I feel like shit by the way, what happened?" Lucy asks in the motion of laying her head back down on the soft pillow. 

"No this is not a fever dream, but you do still have a fever from the infection you got after Salem. Do you remember that? How are you feeling by the way?" Flynn asks with some concern.

" As I said earlier, I feel like shit and like a pick-up truck ran me over ten minutes ago. And yes, I remember." She grimaces at the memory of the mission. "But if I'm not dreaming then where are we? I don't recognize this place being in the bunker." Lucy asks but coughs afterward from her dry throat.

"You're in my room, it's the only place where you can have an entire space to yourself, well besides me being here. If you don't like it, I can carry you to the couch outside or someone else's room if you'd like? I don't want to feel uncomfortable." Flynn says with a tinge of sadness during his final statement.

Flynn notices what's bothering her and brings over what she wants before she even asks for it. He holds up a cup of water to her lips. He keeps it a few centimeters away from her lips, waiting for permission to assist her and she eagerly nods her head, granting it to him. His warm hand on her back is distracting her and she can't look away from his misty green eyes whilst she drinks. They stare at each other and even after he sets down the cup, without breaking eye contact, they continue to stare for who knows how long. 

_Why did I ever think he was a bad guy? He has been nothing but supportive and tries to help me this entire time even after I got him out of prison. He owes me nothing, but he still stands guard. I can get lost in those eyes every single time I look at him, the same way I am now. I don't want this moment to end, even if I'm sick and disgusting right now, this is a moment of peace. I have this strange feeling for you that I can't identify right now. But I know its pure, raw, and undeniably powerful, and I don't know whether to trust them or not. I do trust you though._

After returning from her inner thoughts, Lucy looks down to see her hand curled with his. She feels the blush rising in her face and pulls away to lay down on the bed comfortably again. "No need, it feels nice in here. And thank you for taking care of me, you're all I need." She sees him smile out of the corner of her eye, and he picks up his book again.

"Very interesting. This author sure does know how to write a compelling story and analysis of history. I wonder if I can get it signed anytime soon after this is all done. I might even ask her to lunch, so I can further discuss this topic with her." He says with clear smugness and sarcasm. She turns her head to see him with a full grin and she tips the book down for her to see the author's name and she can't help but smile, _The World at War: 1939-1945 Written by Lucy Preston._ She starts to laugh and slaps him across the arm. _Did he just say he would ask me out on a date? Who is this man that is sitting next to me? He's able to make me laugh despite the reality that we are currently in; I never thought I would laugh again, not like this. I don't know who you are, really, but I want to get to know you and I want you to stay._ Their laughter fades. Flynn sees that her fever has taken over again and she is back in deep sleep.

* * *

Flynn brushes off some of the stray hairs that have fallen around Lucy's face and tucks them around her ear. She looks so peaceful, he wished he could know that feeling, and he hopes to experience it with her. He knows that he wants to save his wife and child, it's been his mission and sole purpose since the beginning. But he also knows that he can't go back to them after everything has been said and done, he is not the same man he once was. They wouldn't recognize him, but this Lucy does and she isn't scared of him, well he hopes not. He fiddles with her hair for a minute before he hears the sound of his door screeching from being opened too quickly. And look who it is, the toy soldier Wyatt Logan, with a scrunched up face that makes Flynn want to punch it right off of him.

"Ever heard of knocking. It's a common courtesy around here you'd know." Flynn states dryly and removes his hand from Lucy's hair. 

Wyatt witnesses the action and gets even more pissed off than he already was before he walked- barged into the room. "GET AWAY FROM HER! What the hell do you think you're doing to her. Don't even think about touching her again, she's not yours to do such a thing. Get out, I'm taking Lucy back outside to the couch to rest and regain her strength." Wyatt says with his so-called authority he thinks he has over Flynn.

"I don't know where you think you get off in believing you have the right to speak to me like that, and you believe you can talk about Lucy in such a disgusting way. She isn't mine, you're correct about that, but she isn't _yours_ either. She belongs to nobody. She isn't a possession you decide to label and she sure as hell isn't labeled to you, boy.

And let me clarify this one more _fucking_ time, I will _never_ hurt Lucy. 

She will stay here in this room where she has all the comfort this bunker can possibly give her to recover from her infection. I have been making sure her fever doesn't get any higher, I have been cooling her down with wet rags, I have been cleaning her cut and rewrapping it, I have been keeping her safe and no one, not even you can stop me from doing exactly that. So no, you will not take her away to be shoved onto the couch, outside, without her own space and privacy.

Now, get out." Flynn barks back at Wyatt. 

He stands tall against Wyatt in his room, and he towers over him in both height and authority. Wyatt doesn't say another word, knowing that he was defeated once again. He keeps his stern look and puffs out hot air before retreating out of Flynn's room. Flynn drops his head down and sighs after that dumb interaction. He sits back down in his chair and looks to see if Lucy wasn't disturbed by the ruckus. He sighs in relief that she is still asleep. Flynn picks up his book and intends to resume his reading but the sirens go off. 

_Oh come on! Give me a break will you? I don't want to leave Lucy here all alone, I can't leave her behind in this condition. They can handle it without me._

Someone pounds on his door and proceeds to enter. _Well at least they knocked before entering._ Agent Christopher is the one who enters. She strides over to him and tells Flynn he needs to get up and go on the mission.

"Can't someone else go, do you really need me to be on this mission. Who will take care of Lucy?" Flynn says with clear irritation to another intrusion.

"No way, you're going on this mission, and I'm not taking no for an answer. You're the only one who knows a good bit of history and I always want three people going on these missions. And in regards to Lucy, Jiya can take over until you get back." Denise states with authority in the beginning but her eyes give reassurance, telling him not to worry about the other person in the room. 

Flynn lets out a deep breath and begrudgingly gives Denise a nod and heads out of the room. He gives Jiya instructions and walks towards the Lifeboat. He doesn't even attempt to ask for a firearm this time, because he knows that without Lucy there to side with him on this decision, Denise isn't handing him a gun. Not with Wyatt and Rufus around to be dramatic about it.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we? Flynn yells with a smirk. Slapping Rufus on the back and heading into the Lifeboat, taking his seat in Lucy's chair. He smiles at the feeling. Both Wyatt and Rufus shoot Denise a glare of disappointment, and she just tells them to quit it and hurry up into the Lifeboat.


	5. The Kennedy Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wakes up fever-free but is met with the knowledge of the team leaving her behind on a mission. She walks into the room where the others are and is face to face with a young John F. Kennedy. While trying to find the young president, Lucy and Jessica have that talk, and Flynn is itching to get out of 1934.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is extra long, enjoy!

Lucy wakes up from her nap due to a prodding stimulus coming from her injured arm. She opens her eyes to the sight of Jiya. 

“Well hello. Nice to see you back in the land of the living. Your infection gave us quite a scare, and a lot of arguments were made circling your condition.” Jiya says jokingly and clear joy to see Lucy awake. “Your infection seems to have passed. Now, we just need to keep your arm clean and wrapped up. 

Lucy sits up and asks how long it has been since she went under the fever-induced state.

“It’s only been a day. I’m guessing you should thank Flynn for that, he was the one who did everything. Jiya says with a suggestive smirk. Lucy’s wide-eyed and her mouth gapes open a little, looking caught off guard.

“What do you mean I should ‘thank Flynn’? What has he been doing?” Lucy says dumbfounded, signaling she has no clue as to what Jiya is talking about. 

Jiya’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “You don’t remember? Flynn has been taking care of you the entire time you’ve had your infection, refusing to leave your side. And when he did, he would only be gone for a couple of minutes to get water and more medical supplies for you. He was so stubborn about your healthcare, he was difficult to convince to go on a mission until he was forced to by Christopher. he had to be forced to go on the mission, leaving you behind. It was sweet.” Jiya overwhelmingly states, seeming frustrated that she doesn’t remember.

“He took care of me? Wow, that’s awfully nice of him.” Lucy says with a shy smile.

 _He watched over me. Why don’t I remember any of this? I wish I did, I’m sure it would be a happy memory._

Lucy smiles to herself and blushes slightly at the thought of the giant man watching her and taking care of her. The feel of his hands on her head and touching her arm, tending to her wounds. Just the thought of it sends a sweet sensation to Lucy’s core. 

“Oh my god, you _like_ him. Jiya states big a shit-eating grin. Lucy realizes she’s been caught thinking of Flynn in that way. 

“Wa-wait N-no. Jiya, stop giving me that look.” Lucy tries to stop her smile and save face in this situation but is failing. “I j-just can’t imagine Flynn wanting to help me after everything that I’ve done to him, that’s all. Lucy lies but still feels a little sad to some of the truth in her words.

"Mmhmm. Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, girl." Jiya's voice laced with sass and stands to throw away the old bandages.

_I can't be dealing with this right now. I can't be falling for Garcia Flynn. Can I? No no, I can't be doing this because my life is too complicated right now. And to add another handsome, kind, and breathtaking man into it would just be too much.._

"Hey steady now, don't be a hero today," Jiya says with a pleading look. 

"I know, I know, I'm just gonna get some tea, okay."

* * *

The Lifeboat lands in the hanger area and Wyatt and Rufus start to come out.

"What happened?" Denise questions the men, walking with Jiya into the room.

"Things got messy." Wyatt says whilst quickly grabbing the ladder and bringing it over to the Lifeboat entrance. "Without Lucy, we were scrambling till we figured out - who they were after."

"We were almost too late," Rufus states out of breath. "Sleeper Agent started shooting at us."

"Yeah, and we couldn't shoot back 'cause there was kids," Wyatt explains to the girls.

"Kids?" Jiya asks and Rufus says, "We barely made it out alive."

"Wait, where's Flynn?" Denise asks out of concern, only seeing two men and not three.

"We had to split up." Wyatt guiltily responds to the boss's question. "You left him there?!" Denise says beyond belief.

"We're gonna go back and pick him up," Wyatt responds with the smugness and irritated look on his face. He wishes he could just leave Flynn there forever. "After we deal with our, uh, situation."

"Situation?"

Wyatt and Rufus pull out a young boy from the Lifeboat and bring him over to a small storage room. Rufus laid down a temporary bed in there for the boy.

"Who is that?" Denise questions. "Oh my god. Everyone turns around to see Lucy standing there in the door entrance. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is." She demands.

"It's not who you think it is. Unless you think it's young JFK, then it's definitely who you think it is," Rufus says quickly from nerves.

"John F. - Kennedy? You brought President Kennedy?" Denise yells. "Are you out of your minds?" Looking at the idiots wide-eyed.

"Well, he was knocked out, okay? He doesn't know where or when he is." Rufus explains, trying to excuse their fuck up.

Wyatt comes in to help Rufus and states that "They were gonna kill him. They chased us all the way to the Lifeboat. This was our best option."

"It was our only option." Rufus empahsizes.

"Besides, we-we have a plan. Flynn's gonna take care of Rittenhouse in '34. We're gonna recharge the "Lifeboat" and take JFK back." Wyatt explains his grand plan.

"And pick up Flynn." Lucy makes sure to get that through his head, lest he "forgets".

"Yeah, sure, that too," Rufus says showing that he rather not pick up Flynn as well.

Lucy takes a deep breath and begins to reiterate their "grand and smart" plan. "Okay, so let me get this straight. We just need to keep John alive long enough so we can return him so he can become arguably the most beloved president of the 20th century."

"No big deal."

Lucy displays her false belief in this plan with an unenthusiastic nod and fake smile. "God, I should've been there to prevent shit like this from happening." she proclaims. 

"Well you were still in your feverish state, and we didn't want you getting yourself hurt even further. And we might have still ended up in this situation anyways if you were there." Wyatt tries to retain the respect from his fellow team members. But that just pisses Lucy off even more. 

_What the fuck did he just say? Excuse me? Uh-uh I don't think so._

"Excuse me, did you really just say that?" Fumes coming off of her, she turns to the others standing in the room. Wyatt looks down and sways back and forth, clearly nervous after poking the wrong bear. "Did he seriously just say that or am I imagining things? Because if my ears heard correctly, it's that he just said young JFK would still have been brought to the present day, even if I was there to help with all the historical facts. Which they would've needed to stop the sleeper agent faster, might I add." 

She turns towards Wyatt and looks at him straight in the eye, "If I _**was**_ there, we would not be in this current position right now with young JFK knocked out and underground in a cramped bunker, a teammate would not have been left behind, we would not have to figure out how to _not_ freak out Kennedy, make him believe this is all perfectly fine, and Flynn would not be stranded in 1934!" Lucy yells at the ignorant soldier. 

"You said Flynn wouldn't have been stranded, twice," Wyatt mutters, pointing out something besides the point.

" Oh my god! That is not the point I was just talking about, did you seriously only pick up on that and not the real importance of the matter. Are you for real- you know what, fine, I'm not going to explain myself again. It's clearly a waste of time." After taking a deep breath and moving on to a more important subject, Lucy diverts her attention to the now awake young JFK and tries to calm him down.

_How in the hell are we supposed to do this? God let nothing happen to this extraordinary human in front of us, and please, please, let nothing happen to Flynn. We- I need him alive._

* * *

Wyatt, Lucy, and Jessica are at the hospital, trying to find clues as to where Kennedy may be. Lucy looks at Jessica with concern when she walks out of the hospital and seems unsteady.

"You okay?" Lucy asks.

Jessica doesn't hold back in her answer. "The way Wyatt looked at you back there... doesn't take a professor to figure it out." She stammers. "I get it. He thought I was dead and...it's not like he was faithful to me before. I don't know why he'd be faithful to me now." Clear sadness and heartbreak showing in her demeanor and her voice. She looks like she's about to cry but never does.

"Jessica, it's...' Lucy begins but is cut off by Jessica. "Look, Lucy, this was fun. And insane." She quickly adds. "And I believe Wyatt's changed. Yesterday I was ready to divorce him, and after seeing him like this, I thought...maybe he's right. Maybe he does deserve another chance, but...I don't think I'm the one he should be getting that chance with." She gives a sign of hope to Lucy, she sounds optimistic. "He's all yours, and you should have him, just the same as he should have you. Tell him I said bye." Jessica begins to walk away from this bizarre life and thinks about moving on.

Lucy is in disbelief. She doesn't believe this to be the right thing. Wyatt has always wanted Jessica back, she shouldn't leave without giving him a chance. 

_I should feel a little happy about being able to go back to Wyatt, but I'm not. I don't think I can ever go back to him, not after everything that has happened. I need to fix this, right here, right now._

Lucy runs after Jessica and pleas for her to stop for just one second. "Jessica, wait. Wait." She catches up to her and stands in front of her way. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, just... just don't leave yet. Hear me out, okay? When we went to 1962 Vegas, Wyatt sent you a telegram from Western Union." Lucy states out of breath.

"Like in 'Back to the Future'?" Jessica clarifies.

"Yes. Like in 'Back to the Future,' but it didn't work. So then he stole the "Lifeboat" to try and go back and stop your killer from ever being born, but it didn't work either. And he got court-martialed for it too."

"He did?" Jessica shocked by the true dedication her husband went through to get her back, she smiles softly.

"Yes. Lucy pauses for a moment, letting her words sink in before continuing. "My point is... even though you weren't there, you were always on Wyatt's mind. He risked his job, his freedom, everything, because he never stopped loving you, not for a second. And all he wants, all that he has wanted, is a chance to show you that. So, please, give him that chance. I don't want to stand in the way of two people who belong together to not be because of a one-night relationship I had with him. Don't let that get in the way. Even if you did walk away right now, I wouldn't go to him. I don't feel the same anymore. You walking away would've been in vain, so don't let it be. Give him another chance, he deserves it." Lucy declares with pure sincerity and insists that she stay.

Wyatt pulls up in the truck right at that moment and asks them if they're ready to go. They all hop in and resume their hunt for the little, future president.

* * *

Flynn has been living in a small hotel room for the past 4 days now. He stole some cash-loaded wallets the sleeper agents had on them, before tossing them into some secluded woods outside of town. Flynn has a car, money to last him a month or two, and plenty of ammo to create a large enough panic into town that would assuredly be acknowledged in the newspaper. Surely, that would draw enough attention to the Time Team back in the present to look over in this direction, Flynn basically putting up a big, "HELLO! PICK ME THE FUCK UP!" sign in the newspaper. He's getting tired of this bullshit waiting game.

He's eating a not-so-bad breakfast food that he ordered at a quaint diner. He ponders on what they could possibly be doing back at home. His thoughts go from the two idiots explaining why Kennedy is there and also them being reprimanded for bringing him there in the first place. Then his thoughts unconsciously drift to the subject of Lucy. She was so precious to him, he couldn't believe he has been away for so long, well for him it's been 4 days, but only a couple of hours for Lucy. He wonders if she's doing well.

_Those idiots better not have made Lucy's condition worse than when I left her. She should be out of her infection by now. If not, they are going to hear an earful coming from me, but maybe I shouldn't say anything that would reveal too much. I can't give them another reason to not like me."_

Flynn pays for his breakfast and leaves a generous tip for his waitress. He gets up and walks back to the Lifeboat landing site. He has repeated this action every day, and he hopes this is the day he gets picked up. He sits on a nearby tree log that is far enough away from being blown away by the force of the LIfeboat reappearing before him. An hour passes and Flynn breaks his composure. Nobody is around to see or hear him, and if there were, they would probably report and lunatic is in the woods; and or report a potential anarchist.

"How fucking long does it take to charge the damn Lifeboat?! We need to change the fucking name of the machine from Lifeboat to Slowpoke because if I was dying right now, and the Lifeboat is my only chance of survival, I'd be dead! I might just go with my previous plan of shooting my gun throughout town to get into the newspaper." Flynn yells above into the heavens and wishes he can shoot Wyatt square in the face the next time he sees the bastard. "I'm gonna remember this moment the next time we need to leave someone behind, I'm tying Wyatt to a tree and leaving him there with a smile on my face. And let 4 days pass before we decide to pick him up again."

Flynn sits back down after letting his frustration out. It takes about another 20 minutes before the Lifeboat appears before Flynn and is ready to drop Kennedy off, _and_ bring him back to the present.

* * *

It takes the team a couple of hours before they get the president back to the bunker and safe from the outside world. The present world would not be able to fully handle having a mini Kennedy alive and well. Too many questions would arise and not that many answers would be given. Lucy is standing off to the side, watching Rufus and Wyatt pack Kennedy up in the Lifeboat to bring back to his own time, and bring back Flynn. Denise and Connor come in and see that the crew is back. 

"You're back." Denise says to group.

"Oh, my God. What happened to you?" Lucy, expressing her concern over the big purple bruise on Denise's face.

"We need to talk."

The Lifeboat warps out of the bunker and back to 1934. Lucy and Denise make their way over to Lucy's old room to talk privately. Lucy sat down on the cot and started her apology.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this."

"You don't ever have to apologize for your mother's actions, Lucy." Denise reassures Lucy that she does not fault this situation.

"You think she was telling the truth?"

"About her love? Or that you have a target on your back?"

"Both." Lucy replied sadly, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah. To both." Denise replies with disappointment with how Lucy is being treated by her mother. She shouldn't have to go through this, her life being on the line. She sits down before she continues.

"I won't sugarcoat this, Lucy. Rittenhouse wants you dead. I mean, look how close they already came. Maybe you should consider staying off the missions. You can still brief the team on the history before they go on the missions." She starts but Lucy is not discussing any of this absurdity any further. She gets up from the cot and stands firm against Denise's suggestion.

"No."

"Everyone else is risking their lives trying to stop Rittenhouse. There is no way that I'm hiding in this bunker." Lucy protests, not taking no for an answer.

"If you were my daughter, I'd be so proud." The older woman declares, admitting defeat in trying to convince Lucy to stay back where it's safest. Lucy isn't one to stay back and witness the action unfold in front of her, she rather is in the middle of the danger.

* * *

Flynn walks out of the Lifeboat, his coat torn at the seam on one shoulder, and is clearly pissed off. He stalks down the stairs with his long legs, and he looks to be clear from any serious injuries. He begins his rant, clearly showing how messed up it was for him being left behind like that in 1934.

"The day I've had. Someone needs to figure out how to put more seats," pointing back at the degraded Mothership prototype, "into this damn Lifeboat."

"We're working on it," Jiya claims.

"Well, work faster, 'cause next time, it won't be me who's left behind." Showing his displeasure to the slow pace in upgrades. Flynn turns back and looks up directly into Wyatt's eyes and makes it clear that he is the specific 'who' that will be left behind next time. Wyatt looks at him and shrugs his shoulders, clearly not remorseful for leaving him behind with an added smirk.

"Did you take care of the Sleeper??" Denise asks showing little care for Flynn's dramatics.

"Yes, ma'am. All three of them." Flynn flashes a satirical smile and mockingly salutes Denise for being the good soldier that he is. He stalks away from the crowd in search of some new attire and a nice warm shower. _When will this illogical and stubborn crowd finally see that he can do his job and he won't do harm to the team. You got me out of prison to help you, but don't continue to treat me like a criminal when you know I'm not._

* * *

Lucy begins to walk down the hall to her '"room" to retire for the night, but Wyatt catches her for a moment to talk, personally. Flynn was about to turn the corner when he heard Wyatt starting to talk to Lucy. He knows he probably shouldn't eavesdrop, but he can't help himself to know what the soldier has to say for himself for what he did to Lucy.

_He better apologize for his actions. And **I'm** the one who everyone worries about that will hurt Lucy at one point or another. They should be looking at the jackass they call a hero in every situation they're in. Lucy deserves the best, maybe I'm not that person, but I know Wyatt Logan isn't it either. If he hurts her even more than he already has, I will bury him. Asking Lucy's permission of course._

"Lucy." She stops in her tracks and turns to look at Wyatt. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lucy wonders why he is thanking her, but she has a pretty good idea that it probably has something to do with Jessica.

"Uh, Jessica's giving me a second chance, and she said it was 'cause of you. So I wanted to thank you for doing that. I know it was probably hard for you." Wyatt says sincerely.

_You're thanking her? But you're not going to say sorry first? Oh my god, I wanna turn around this corner so badly, save Lucy from this imbecile. But that would only my fault in this situation._

"Well, the history that you two have between you, it's special. And...you deserve to finally be happy, Wyatt." She shows a complete understanding and tries to soothe Wyatt's nerves for discussing this particular topic.

_Oh poor Lucy, God bless her heart. You are too good for this cruel world. If only I can take you away from it, away from it all. This boy is lucky to have his feelings for her reciprocated during their relationship._

She begins to turn away, thinking that is the end of the conversation, but he stops her once more. "I have no regrets." Wyatt declares with a hundred percent honesty. Flynn just shakes his head out of disappointment.

_That's still not an apology for being an idiot for letting go of her love for a wife that you are 'getting to know' again. God, I hate you._

"Me neither." It breaks Flynn's heart to hear her return the loving feeling towards Wyatt. But he already knew what he was getting into when he read the journal about the two of them. He now thinks that there is no chance of being a part of heart now that she still reserves a special place for Wyatt in it.

"Well, I'll see you around the bunker...Baby doll." Wyatt says with a half-smile, trying to return things to normal between them.

"See you around the bunker, Shweetheart." Lucy returns the inside joke/term of endearment. Flynn notices the strain in her voice, making clear that the statement was hard for her to return.

He hears Lucy's small footsteps fading into the common room and he later hears Wyatt walk away as well. Flynn turns around the corner, casting a sullen expression, watching Lucy walk away with her shoulders low and her head down.

* * *

Flynn has changed into a grey jacket and some cargo pants. He came out of his to grab something to drink and maybe a bite to eat, but his eyes are drawn to the sight of Lucy sitting on the couch, watching an old black and grey movie. He recognizes that she probably has been crying due to the slight sniffles he can hear. She's despondent. Flynn decides to join her, grabbing two beers, stalks over to the couch and pops the beer caps off. He takes his seat on the ridiculously tiny couch, leaving enough space for Lucy, so she doesn't feel like he's invading her much needed personal space. 

Holding the beer bottle out, he waits for her to take it from him. Flynn's happy she took the bottle, it means she accepts him being there, and that she doesn't want him to go either. He tucks his left hand in his jacket pocket and turns towards the television to enjoy the movie as well. They never speak a word, only enjoying the silent company between the two. He turns his head towards her during one scene to check if she's still paying attention to the movie. She doesn't look his way, but he knows she sees him watching her. He nods his head and turns back towards the movie and takes a swig of beer.

_If I can't hold a space in your heart, Lucy, at least I can help repair it. In any way I can, I will help you get through this. To the very end, always. I promise._

After the movie ends and the credits are done rolling, he turns to see Lucy in deep slumber. He smiles that she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with his presence here. He stands up, turning off the tv and takes their beers to throw in the trash. He returns to the couch to stand in front of Lucy and gently shifts her to a sleeping position. He grabs the blanket from the lounge chair and drapes it over her body, tucking her in as well. His face is so close to hers that he can kiss her right now if he wanted to, but that would be crossing the line for him. Instead, he tucks a few strands of hair out of her face, having a happy reminder of doing exactly that when she was ill. 

"Goodnight, sweet Lucy." He whispers into her ear. Flynn turns to retire to his room and falls asleep until another hard day begins again.


	6. Nazis in the City of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Team travels back to 1933, Los Angeles to stop Rittenhouse from killing a Jewish attorney who stopped Nazi influence from spreading throughout America before the start of World War II. When they come across the sleeper agents, Flynn recognizes one of them as being the one who shot his wife and daughter. Flynn breaks at the sight of him and is malfunctioning. Lucy is there to get his head straight and listen to what he has to say. Grief is a funny thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after the Kennedy episode and before the Delta Blues mission. We didn't get enough Garcy scenes from the show when we should have. So I wanted to create some more of my own. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's over 7000 words because it kind of blew up when my mind just couldn't stop thinking at 1 am. There's a lot of fun scenes, but there is some sadness to it so be prepared.

The team has gathered to eat breakfast, only, Flynn is missing from the table. Nobody seems to notice or care, but Lucy does. Jiya gives her a look of concern, wondering what's on her friend's mind.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Has anyone seen Flynn, did none of you tell him that we're all gathering for breakfast today?" She looks around the table, waiting for an answer.

"Why do we need to invite him? Doesn't he just spy on us and gain his knowledge from that?" Wyatt says bitterly but also tries to put it off as a snide joke.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios? Come on, Wyatt. I thought you could be better than that." Her statement deflates him and wipes the smirk off his face. He looks down and just continues to eat, not daring to say another word. 

"Anyone else?" Nobody answers and continues eating. "Fine then, I will go see where he is and ask him to join us for breakfast, like a kind person."

She gets out of her seat and walks out of the common room to find Flynn. She makes her way towards his room but stops when she sees steam coming out from the bathroom. She's about to knock on the door when, suddenly, Flynn walks out with just a towel around his waist and nothing else. Lucy freezes and can't help but stare at the sight before her. 

_Holy fuck._

_I can't stop looking at him, well his chest to be specific. He's handsome, I'll admit, but I never thought I would get to see this part of him. He's not just handsome anymore, he's stunning. Did he come out of a male model magazine or what? What the fuck?!? Is it bad that I just want to jump him and skip breakfast? That is one sexy, tall, dark, and stunning man. Wait, focus!_

But her focus is still on him. Flynn standing only a couple of inches away from her, shirtless, with only a towel around his waist, and steam radiating off his body. Her hands come up out of reflex to touch his bare chest, but she stops herself before looking like a fool in front of him. That would just be crossing the line for her. His chest is so toned and defined and she didn't think he would have a six-pack underneath all the dapper clothes and turtlenecks he wears. Wyatt was nice to look at as well, but he's nothing compared to what she's staring at right now. Flynn clears his throat and Lucy jerks her head to look at him.

"Hi. How can I help you, _Loocy_?" Flynn smirks, knowing she was staring straight at his chest for a good minute at least. He didn't want to stop her, but he didn't want anyone to catch them like this.

"I-I was looking for you." She stutters. "We were all gathering for breakfast and you didn't show up. I soon realized nobody told you about it, so I came looking for you. And now th-that I have found you, would you like to come to join us for breakfast?" She states awkwardly and puts on her best smile to cover up her flustered state. 

Flynn chuckles. "Yes, I will join you in a minute. As you can see, I still need to get dressed." He adds to poke fun at her. Lucy just looks down, embarrassed. 

She steps back to give him space to move past her. She also stands there uncomfortably for a second to try and regain her composure, and also her dignity.

_Well that could've gone better. Now he will never look at me the same, nor can I for him._

She turns to walk back in shame, but she hears him call out her name. She turns around again and looks towards him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for the compliment." He smiles at her.

"What compliment?" She says confused.

"The 'Holy Fuck' from earlier." He points towards the spot in front of the door of the bathroom. "It's going down as one of my favorite moments with you." He winks at her and disappears into his room.

Lucy puts her face in her hands and just shakes her head.

_Was I just too distracted or did I see some growth coming out from his towel? Does he find me attractive in that way?_

Now she's completely red and is embarrassed to go back to the common room. She lets out a shaky breath then rejoins her friends at the table.

"Well? Is he coming?" Jiya asks her after Lucy seats herself.

"Huh? Oh yes, he's coming. Flynn was taking a shower and now he's getting dressed. He said to give him a minute." Lucy looks down and takes a sip of her now-cold coffee. 

Jiya squints her eyes at her friend. Now completely interested in what is making Lucy so flustered this morning. She's about to lean in to whisper to Lucy and ask her what's wrong, but Flynn walks in at that moment and everyone turns to look at him, all except Lucy. Lucy puts her coffee cup down, not interested in cold coffee, and begins drinking water to wash down the nasty taste in her mouth.

"Good morning, everyone," Flynn says happily, training his eyes directly on to Lucy.

"Why are you so giddy with joy this morning? Did you come up with the perfect plan to get away with murder?" Rufus says with his normal paranoia mixed with sass.

Flynn walks over towards where Lucy is sitting and bends over to pick up her coffee cup. His left arm resting on the back of her seat and he deliberately gets up close and personal in her space before answering Rufus's question. "No. I have other reasons for my good mood." She shivers from feeling his words more than just hearing them in her ear. "And besides, I already know how to get away with murder." He smirks, then walks over to the microwave to heat up her cold coffee for her..

"Remind me again not to be alone with you for more than an hour." Rufus states before going back to eating his breakfast.

Flynn walks back over to Lucy and places the steaming coffee cup in front of her. She whispers her thanks, still avoiding eye contact. Wyatt witnesses the whole exchange from his seat. His face turns sour and he finishes his bowl of cheerios quickly. He then stands to loudly drop his dishes into the sink and stomps out of the room, announcing he is going to clean his guns. Jessica is left sitting there by herself, not understanding why her husband stormed off.

"What's his problem? Did someone piss in his cereal?" Flynn asks with a faux concern. He takes a seat at the end of the table, next to Lucy's seat. 

"Hey, Lucy said the same thing earlier. Wow, you two are in sync this morning. I guess great minds think alike, huh?" Jiya remarks with a sly smile and giving Lucy a suggestive wink.

"Uh-um yeah, you're right, but I wouldn't go too far as to say his mind is as great as mine." Lucy reminds Jiya. 

"I second that," Rufus adds. 

They all move on to different topics about movies and their favorite actors and actresses; which later turns into an intense debate. They all share a good laugh, especially when Lucy gives the best closing statement as to why Daenerys should win the Iron Throne, and how well it shuts Rufus up about Jon being the one who deserves the throne. 

"And besides, Ser Jorah makes for a better companion than Samwell Tarly. He loved his Queen, all the way to his death. That is honorable." Lucy reminds Rufus but also casts a glance over to Flynn who has stayed mostly silent for most of breakfast. 

_Flynn is kind of like Ser Jorah. He doesn't say much in the manners of the heart, but he shows it through his actions. Flynn is honorable and a great partner like Ser Jorah was to Daenerys._

Rufus was about to state his rebuttal but was interrupted by the sound of the alarm. "Aw, man! Rittenhouse couldn't give us one morning to enjoy ourselves? Where did they travel to this time, babe?" Rufus asks Jiya who has run over to the Lifeboat console.

"Uh one moment, it says they went back to July 26, 1933, in Los Angeles, California. Lucy got any ideas?" Jiya announces.

"July 26, 1933... that was when a group of Nazis held their first open meeting in the states. It was only six months after Adolf Hitler became chancellor of Germany. It made Jewish attorney Leon Lewis recognize that the US government wasn't doing anything to stop hate from spreading throughout the country. So Lewis worked by himself, without the support of the government, and recruited several World War I veterans and their wives to go undercover within every Nazi and fascist group in Los Angeles, and then report back to him. Lewis and his supporters did this until the end of World War 2. He was considered the most dangerous Jewish person in the world by the Nazis. Lewis foiled a series of plots aimed at sabotage and murder, including the murder of Charlie Chaplin. Their actions signaled the government to recognize what happens when they fail to stop hatred from spreading. He taught that every American citizen has to protect the lives of others, no matter their race or religion." Lucy explains to the crowd.

"If Rittenhouse stops him, by killing him, the results and length of World War 2 will drastically change. We would return from a world that we would not perceive as our own." Lucy says in fear of thinking about what that would look like.

"Ok then, Lucy, Rufus, Wyatt, and Flynn hurry up and get in before Rittenhouse stops Lewis from saving America from Nazi influence." Denise declares.

"What, why does he have to go?" Wyatt says pointing at Flynn.

"I have a name you know," Flynn utters.

"Yeah, I don't care," Wyatt says still looking at Denise for an answer. Lucy rolls her eyes at Wyatt and just decides to strap herself in the Lifeboat, and Flynn does the same to avoid any delay in jumping to 1933. 

"He's going, end of discussion." Denise cuts Wyatt off and points to the Lifeboat to hurry up and get in. 

Wyatt runs up the stairs and pushes past Flynn and gets into his seat. Flynn chuckles at how immature he's being and continues to get into his seat. Wyatt goes to help Lucy with her straps, but she pushes his hands away. 

"I got it, don't worry, just work on yours so we can save Lewis from being murdered by the sleeper agents," Lucy says gently but firmly. Wyatt just gets more irritated and works on buckling himself in.

They're all strapped in and Rufus counts down the launch to Los Angeles, 1933. They all brace for the gravitational pull and vanish out of the bunker.

* * *

After getting out of the Lifeboat, they make plans to get period-appropriate clothing and a car to steal. Rufus and Wyatt walk together in front of Flynn and Lucy. Lucy doesn't say anything to Flynn, still embarrassed by this morning's encounter. Flynn is the one who breaks the silence to try and enjoy this lovely walk to the city.

_Dearest Lucy, I wish I can hear you say those two words again. I want to see you stare at me like that every day. I didn't think I could make you drool. But she probably doesn't think of me in **that** way, not the way I think of her at least._

"So, who is gonna brush that chip off of the kopile's shoulder, hmm?" 

Lucy chuckles at his observation of Wyatt and shakes her head. "I don't know what's wrong with him. We had a pleasant conversation last night, I have no clue as to why he's acting so strangely. He was never this annoyed before. But I think we should get Rufus to handle his chip before we make our attempts." Lucy answers his question.

"What do you mean 'we', I'm not going to be any help in that regard. The kopile could care less if I was in prison right now." Flynn says bluntly.

"Ok, hold up. What exactly are you calling him? I know it can't be nice if you are deciding to say it in another language, so don't lie to me." Lucy gives him a look, telling him to answer truthfully.

"Kopile means bastard. And I know he's special to you and everyone in the bunker, but the boy still holds a grudge against me. So, yes, I am going to _continue_ calling him a kopile, and no one can stop me. Plus, it will be fun to see him frustrated as to not knowing what I'm saying. That is, of course, all dependent on you not telling him my little secret." Flynn flashes her a wicked grin, hoping she doesn't tattle tell on him to boy wonder.

"No, I'm not going to tell. But don't give me a reason not to, deal?" 

"Deal, professor." 

They walk the rest of the way and find some clothes to wear. They don't steal a car, opting to pay a taxi to drive them to the rally. 

"Ok listen up. Leon Lewis is supposed to be witnessing the rally right now, and after this afternoon, he gathers his supporters and holds a secret meeting at the Sunny Flow Bar. The sleeper agent or agents could target him at the rally or kill him before he holds the meeting tonight. Now I'm guessing Rittenhouse is going to place the hit for tonight, as to avoid killing him in the daylight. But let's just go to the rally anyway to see if we can spot anyone suspicious. Okay?" Lucy asks the boys.

They all nod their heads and wait for the cab to pull up outside of the large crowd. They're met with huge Nazi banners and the people on the podium screaming German propaganda. They fan out through the crowd to locate Lewis first, then stay close to him and check for sleeper agents. Flynn spots Lewis first and signals the others to join him. Lucy reaches him first.

"HI, Leon Lewis?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, can I help you, miss?" 

"Hi, I'm Lucy Preston and I would like to know if I can join your group meeting tonight? I want to stop these Nazis from doing further damage to this country as well."

"Oh, well that is very good news to hear. Well yes, of course, we need all the help we can get. The meeting is at 8 o'clock tonight. The code to get in is 'beaches'. Got it?"

Lucy nods her head and sticks close by to watch out for Rittenhouse. Flynn is standing next to her, as protection, and he spots someone he never thought he'd see again. Lucy sees the color drain from his face and his expression goes blank then to anger. 

"That's him."

_He's alive. I shot you, how are you alive? You are going to die right now._

"Who? What do you mean by 'that's him'? Flynn look at me, what's wrong?" Lucy tugs on Flynn's arm to make him look at her and answer her question.

"He's the one who killed my wife and baby girl. He's responsible for their deaths." Flynn's hands turn into fists and he's about to run after the man and kill him in front of the entire crowd. The agent sees Flynn and starts to run away with his comrades. Flynn moves to run after him, but Lucy wraps her arms around him and begs him to stop. Flynn turns around immediately and stares down at Lucy.

"I need to kill him. I have to. Lucy let me go."

"I know, I know you need to kill him but not now, not like this. We can't cause a panic, that would only make things worse. You can do it tonight, I promise I won't stop you from doing it. But don't run after him now, you're better than that." Lucy reasons with the taller man. 

He blows out some air and nods his head reluctantly in agreement. The team decides to leave the scene, knowing that the Rittenhouse agents have been scared off, they shouldn't have anything bad happen here. 

"Ok, someone please explain what just happened back there," Rufus exclaims.

Lucy looks towards Flynn and sees that he isn't going to say anything so she answers for them. "We found the sleeper agents, Flynn recognized one of them being the person responsible for his family's deaths. I stopped him from going after them. So now we wait somewhere until we need to protect Lewis from being killed tonight at his secret meeting. I suggest we go to a nearby hotel and wait out there, okay?"

Rufus and Wyatt just nod and don't say anything more on the subject. Flynn stands there aimlessly looking towards the direction the sleeper agents went, and a muscle in his jaw tenses.

* * *

The team arrives at a hotel to wait until Lewis meets with his supporters at the Sunny Flow Bar tonight. It's 5 o'clock right now, so another 3 hours until they need to leave. Lucy, Flynn, Wyatt, and Rufus walk into the lobby and decide to book two rooms. 

"I got this, you guys just wait here," Lucy says to the team.

"No, I should come over in case they don't want to listen to you and avoid raising suspicion that a woman, by herself, is ordering two rooms." Wyatt steps in to assist her, feeling like it's his place to do so. 

"Fine, whatever, but I'm telling you I can handle this. Just don't say anything." Lucy declares, being bothered by Wyatt's obliviousness or disinterest in the bigger issue concerning Flynn and not her inability to get two hotel rooms. They walk together to the reception desk. Lucy looks back, seeing Flynn sitting in the lounge chair with his head between his knees and his hands on the sides of his head. Rufus is on the side, not wanting to disturb the tense man. Smart choice.

_Just because you hate the man, doesn't mean you shouldn't be sympathetic towards someone's loss. Where's the Wyatt I used to know?_

"Hi, my brother and I would like to book two rooms that are connected, please." Lucy puts on a fake smile for the receptionist. Wyatt flashes Lucy a puzzled look as to why she didn't refer to him as her husband.

"Two rooms? You two don't want to share one, what's the second room for?" The receptionist wonders why two people need two separate rooms for each other.

"Oh, excuse me let me explain, we need two rooms so I can share one with my husband over there." She points to Flynn, who's sitting on the couch. Wyatt smiles and shakes his head at how ridiculous this cover story is. "And my brother here can share a room with the man standing beside my husband." Lucy smiles and glares at Wyatt, who returns the glare, clearly showing his irritation in calling Flynn her husband.

"Oh ok, let me see what I can find." The lady turns towards the ledger and sees if two rooms are together. Meanwhile, Lucy and Wyatt refuse to look at each other and turn away, waiting for the receptionist to tell them if the rooms are available. The lady looks up and stares at the two displeased people, clearly feeling the palpable tension in the air. "We do have two rooms available, on the 14th floor. That would be 20 dollars, please."

"Here you go." Lucy hands her the money, and the lady hands her the keys to the rooms. "Thank you."

Wyatt begins walking back to the group, with his hands on his hips. Lucy catches up to him and they rejoin with Rufus and Flynn. Flynn hasn't moved an inch from his position on the couch.

"Ok, we have our rooms. Wyatt and Rufus you two can share one room and Flynn and I can take the other." Rufus takes on a confused look and it turns into bafflement when he sees Wyatt snatches the key from Lucy's hand when she hands it to him and begins moving away. 

" _Okay then_ I guess I'll join Wyatt before he goes on the elevator without me. Meet you two back here in 3 hours?" Rufus looks towards Lucy for confirmation.

"Yes, see you two in 3 hours. Just knock on our door when you guys are about to leave." Lucy blows out some hot air, looking up and running her hand through her hair, physically spent from her interaction with Wyatt

Rufus turns and catches up to Wyatt by the elevators. Lucy turns her attention to Flynn now and her hand hovers over his shoulder, afraid disturbing him would cause an unnecessary scene in the lobby. Flynn must've felt her hand invading his space and stood up abruptly. He nods his head, telling her that he knows it's time to get a move on. 

_Oh man, this is gonna be difficult. Just let me be here for you, please. I'm not going to let you spiral into the dark hole you are digging yourself._

They begin walking to the elevator. The doors begin to close just as they arrive, and Wyatt avoids making eye contact with Lucy. 

_Dickswab_

* * *

Once Rufus is in the elevator, Wyatt quickly pushes the button to close the elevator doors, wanting to avoid sharing it with Lucy and Flynn. Rufus tries to stop them from closing when he sees the other two approaching. 

"Dude, what's your problem? You're behaving like a five-year-old, no, a jackass. What did Lucy do that was so wrong over at reception. You two were perfectly fine before you guys came back. I swear if you did something to piss Lucy off, I am going to smack you across the head with a spare Lifeboat part when we get back to the present." Rufus says, completely serious about hitting him across the head.

"Me?!? What did I do to Lucy, are you serious? What about what she did to me?" Wyatt yells, throwing his hands in the air. Good thing it's just Wyatt and Rufus in the elevator and nobody else to see this crazed man. 

"Well do tell, what did Lucy do to you to piss you off so much?"

"She booked two rooms and addressed Flynn as her husband instead of me. She addressed me as her brother, her _brother_ Rufus. Can you believe that?! You still want to call me a jackass?" He says staring up at the floor number, waiting for it to get to the 14th floor.

"Ok one, you better not be calling Lucy the jackass here. Two, you do realize that it makes more sense for Lucy to call Flynn her husband instead of you correct? What, you want her to call him her brother, yeah that looks plausible. Three, you ended things with Lucy in the worst way possible. Your wife came back, you have no right to have these feelings for her and expect her to share them with you. And four, I'm sure Lucy would be the most capable of calming Flynn down after who he saw earlier." Rufus tries to reason with Wyatt and have him see sense.

"Why? Why does she have to share the room with Flynn? I understand her cover story for the lady at the desk, but that doesn't mean she has to actually follow it completely. And what do you mean I don't have the right to still have Lucy's feelings. Yes, we ended things badly, but we patched that up already. I still care about her, I'm just making sure she doesn't get hurt by the terrorist that is tagging along. He has a problem, he's distressed for some dumb reason, that I could care less about. If he isn't completely of sane mind and is he ever, then he shouldn't be around Lucy right now or ever as a matter of fact. He's dangerous, Rufus. Don't you see that?!?" Wyatt says fuming and completely out of breath.

"Just because you patched things up, doesn't mean Lucy isn't still hurt by what happened. And Flynn isn't distressed because of a dumb reason. He's distressed but he just saw the person who murdered his family as being one of the sleeper agents here. Where's your sympathy man? Of course, he's unsteady, his murderous side is coming to the surface. But he would never hurt Lucy, I just know that. Yes, he's dangerous, but not towards us anymore, and he never was towards Lucy." Rufus explains.

"Why is that? I don't believe for one second that he will never hurt Lucy, he's done it before. That means he can do it again." Wyatt states to try and win this argument.

Rufus just shakes his head, giving up on trying to reason with Wyatt's stubbornness. He doesn't want to say that Flynn would never hurt Lucy because he most likely has feelings for her as well. He has some sort of affection towards Lucy, he can see it in the bunker and on pasts missions as well. Even when he was their enemy for the first year, he never actually hurt Lucy for some reason. But he isn't going to say that to Wyatt, that would only enrage him even more. They reach the 14th floor finally and enter their room, sitting in silence for 3 hours.

* * *

Lucy and Flynn stand in the elevator in complete silence. The only noise they can hear is the whirring of the elevator gears and each other's deep breaths. She turns to see how he is doing now and then, he still has a blank expression. Just staring up at the elevator number. She lowers her head and closes her eyes until she hears the recognizable ding of the elevator when they arrive on their floor. 

Lucy opens the door to their room and Flynn waits for her to enter first.

_Always a gentleman first and foremost, of course. God bless your heart._

Lucy goes into the bathroom to get ready in her night outfit. She looks into the mirror, preparing herself for her mission: getting Garcia Flynn to open up to her.

"He is a grieving man. He will try to avoid you, he will try to look scary but don't give up. Don't stop. Push him, the same way he pushes you. I will care for him the same way he cares for me. I'm not letting him face this all alone, not if I have anything to say about it." She mutters under her breath to herself. 

She comes out of the bathroom and sees Flynn standing outside on the terrace. Lucy shivers, the door is open and is bringing in an awful chill. He's visibly shaking, but it's not from the cold. His white-knuckled grip on the railing is so tight, it makes the metal creak every so often. Lucy softly walks up to him, though, loud enough for him to know she's approaching. She places her hand gently on his upper arm and he slowly shifts his head to look at her with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes. She goes to wrap her hands around his arm, but he jerks away from her.

"Don't." He asserts with enough menace to scare any ordinary person off, but Lucy isn't an ordinary person.

She tries again, and this time Flynn just looks at her, begging her to not do this to him. He doesn't think he can handle anyone being gentle or trying to calm him down right now. He eventually gives in and allows her to walk him inside, over to the bed. She closes the terrace door before joining him. She sits next to him, putting enough space. So they're not exactly touching, but they can both feel the heat radiating off of their bodies. Lucy stays silent and waits for him to say what's on his mind. Giving him a moment to compose himself, he deserved to take his time. After a few minutes and taking a deep breath, Flynn breaks the silence.

"I bought them a house." He begins. "Lorena and Iris. One night, Iris and I just started flipping through a housing catalog. I wanted to show her what houses looked like back in Croatia, where I grew up. Iris saw this house with a small farm and her eyes just lit up. So I tore out the page and without telling her, I started saving up. Before you knew it, I had enough money for the down payment. When I called the realtor and he said the place was still available I nearly jumped out of my chair. I was so happy to be able to give my daughter something that brought pure joy to her... he-heart." He choked when he thought about how happy she would be. He sniffles and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before continuing. 

"My plan was to fly them there for a vacation. And tell them that that house was a rental, so they wouldn't think anything of it. And I know on the last day of vacation Iris would just look up at me and tell me it's time to go home. I can see her eyes; they would show the disappointment in having to leave already, to leave the house. But I would look back down at her and I'd tell her: 'We are home.'" 

His tears are running freely now, and he is shaken to his core in sorrow. Lucy's lip quivers and she tries to hold in her tears, moved by his story. She wipes her hand over his cheeks, to wipe away his tears, but also because she just wanted to touch him. She's slightly relieved to see him close his eyes and lean into her touch.

"I'm so sorry, Fl-Garcia. I'm so sorry you never got the chance to do that for her." Lucy says, showing how hurt she is by him not having the chance to make his daughter happy, and she feels like it's because of her. Her family did this to him.

"We were supposed to leave a week before they were murdered. Rittenhouse took that away from me. They _made_ me into this. I'm going to go to whatever time they want to go to, and when I see whoever is in charge, I'm going to shoot them." His sorrow fading into fury. 

"And if I die, then so be it." He declares with affirmation.

"No, no, don't say that. You don't mean that." Lucy shakes her head quickly to stop him from meaning such a horrible belief.

"Do you remember what I said if I ever got them back?" Flynn asks.

"Yes, I remember. But I don't believe for one second you can simply know that they're alive and well again, and not go back to them. You have fought so hard to get them back and you're just willing to just give up on being a husband, a _father?_ You're better than that. You can still be the man they remember. You are still a good man. All you have to do is believe in yourself and try." She tilts his head up, making sure he's looking at her when she continues. "The same way that I believe in you."

"I would have completed my life's goal. I got my family back, that's all that matters. Not my life, there would be no point for me being around anymore."

"No. You have so much more to live for than just that. You can do something with your life. They would be alive, yes, but they would be missing a person in their lives that they depend on having." Lucy insists.

"You are worthy, Garcia Flynn."

At that, he breaks down completely and falls apart in her arms. Lucy wraps her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug and just holds him until he's ready to let go. After maybe an hour in each other's arms, Flynn pulls back and puts some distance between them. Feeling he violated her space. 

"Thank you, _Loocy_ " Flynn mutters with his accent thicker due to the number of emotions affecting him right now.

She places her hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome, Garcia." His given name rolling off her tongue. 

He scoots back and lays down on the bed and falls asleep, exhausted after crying for so long. Lucy gets up and decides to read a book on the mini sofa that's off to the side of the bed.

* * *

After taking his quick nap, Flynn’s eye flutter and squints towards the clock on the wall to check the time. 

_It’s 7, so that means another 45 minutes or so until we need to leave for the meeting later. Where’s Lucy?_

He turns his head to his right and sees the angel engrossed in a book, and for a few moments, he just watches her. His eyes are half-open so if she turns around to look at him, he can quickly close them as to avoid being caught staring. She finishes a chapter and closes the book. Lucy starts to turn her head in his direction and he closes his eyes completely. Flynn hears her get off the couch and makes her way towards him. She sits on the side of the bed. He stirs slightly at the gentle touch of her hand moving some of his hair away from his forehead. She moves her hand away too quickly, not giving him enough time to enjoy her touch.

_What do you see in me? I pray I don't disappoint._

Lucy gets off the bed and he hears her start to run the water in the shower. She shuts the door and Flynn lets out a breath he had been holding. He stands up and picks up the phone to call for room service. Flynn's hungry and he's pretty sure Lucy hasn't eaten yet this entire mission. He orders some small meals, nothing too heavy to slow them down later. It takes the hotel 15 minutes to bring the food up. Flynn hears a knock on the door and gets up to answer it. Just as he approaches the bathroom, the door opens and Lucy comes out with her hair wet, fresh makeup, and her dress unzipped in the back. He forgets to breathe at that moment and stares at her for a second, shocked by her beauty. 

"I-I ordered room service, I hope you're hungry." He says making sure to keep his eyes on her face and not the curves of her body. Her dress outlined them perfectly, he was just too emotional to notice it before.

"Oh thank God, I'm starving. Good idea, Flynn." Lucy smiles and walks across the room to the small dining table, whilst drying her hair with a towel.

Flynn opens the door and the hotel boy pushes the food cart into the room then leaves. He tips him 5 dollars and closes the door, making his way towards the cart. He removes the tin lid and places their food on the table. Lucy comes to stand in front of Flynn, she turns around, placing her back towards him, and looks over her shoulder.

"Could you help with this zipper real quick? My arms are too short to reach." Lucy lets out a small laugh and moves her hair to the side to give him better access. 

_Woman, you are going to be the death of me. I just want to pull your dress down and kiss with all this pent up passion I have for you. And your hair smells dreamlike right now, I want to bury my head in it. Run my fingers through it. Kiss your neck with your back against my chest._

Lucy thinks he is just going to ignore her until she hears him clear his throat. He snaps out of his dirty thoughts and swallows the embarrassing amount of drool that has formed in his mouth. His fingers brush against her skin when he locates the zipper and she sighs a little. Flynn sees the modern, lace burgundy bra she has on and he almost forgets to help her again. He pulls the zipper up slowly so he can enjoy the view he has. Flynn's pinky grazes her lower back, and she arches towards him, letting out a soft moan as well. That does things to him, and it makes the straining in his pants even worse.

He finishes helping her and quickly sits down at the table to hide his erection from her. Lucy says her thanks and starts to dig in. They ate in companionable silence and before they knew it, it was almost 8. They hear a knock on the side door that connects their room to the others. Lucy gets up to open it and the two boys file in.

"Ooh, you guys ordered room service? Where was the invite?" Rufus says to lighten the mood in case Flynn is still upset. 

"I didn't have enough money for you two, plus, she's way better company than you two combined." Flynn flashes his trademark grin and walks over to the bed to pick up his coat. 

"Oh, I bet she is," Wyatt says under his breath, laced with bitterness. "Well whether or not you were done eating, we need to go. The meeting is about to start."

He walks out of the room, not waiting for any of them. Lucy and Flynn just give Rufus a look of 'what's his fucking problem, and Rufus just shrugs his shoulders innocently. He does not want to open that can of worms right now, or ever. The three catch up to Wyatt and they leave the hotel. 

The team reaches the bar five minutes before the meeting starts. Lucy knocks on the door, and the small opening slides open.

"Password."

"Beaches." She responds.

"Come in." He unlocks the latch and opens the door for them.

They nod their heads in thanks and continue to make their way towards the crowd. Wyatt and Rufus volunteered, well Wyatt volunteered _for_ Rufus to go with him, to survey the perimeter for any sleeper agents who are looking to break in. Flynn and Lucy make their way to the front of the crowd and check for Rittenhouse. Lucy taps on Flynn's arm and points towards the bar. Flynn follows her line of sight and sees who she's pointing towards. It's the man from this afternoon. He's by himself, drinking some scotch. 

"He's a dead man walking. I need to get him away from the crowd, probably around the bathrooms or out the back. Can you distract him for me? Just lure him over there." Flynn looks down at Lucy and waits for the go-ahead with the plan. 

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll take him around to the bathrooms, you go there first."

He nods his head and disappears into the crowd. Lucy makes her way towards the sleeper agent and tries to act like a normal prostitute or female worker. 

"Hey stranger, can I help you with anything?" Lucy puts on her best smile and a sultry voice. 

"Yes. Indeed you can." He puts on a nasty smile and looks her up and down. "Can I have you help me in a more private setting?" He holds out his hand.

"Why yes, sir. How about the restrooms over there, let me escort you." Lucy begrudgingly takes hold of his outstretched hand and leads him away from the meeting. 

Once they are out of sight and are closing in on the restrooms, Lucy feels the man grab her ass and she turns around, about to serve this dickhead a nice right-hook. But Flynn beats her to the punch. He comes out of nowhere and punches the guy straight in his nose and she hears a loud crunch. The bastard's nose is definitely broken. He grabs his face and falls to his knees on the ground. He tries to get up but Flynn kicks him down and places his foot on his neck. The guy struggles to get out of his hold but just ends up choking himself even more. Lucy turns away from the ugly scene and begins walking back out to the crowd. She reaches the bathroom exit when she hears Flynn say, "this is for Lorena and Iris." Then Flynn's silenced pistol fires and the guy is now a lifeless body on the ground. 

Flynn drags the body out to the dumpsters and sees the Wyatt and Rufus doing the same thing to two other sleeper agents.

"I think that's all of them. Let's head back inside." Wyatt states and moves towards the entrance.

The three head inside and Flynn comes to stand beside Lucy. She looks up at him and he meets her eyes. She silently asks him if he's okay and he just nods his head telling her yes. They listen to Leon Lewis rally the crowd and voice plans to stop the Nazis' plans. The crowd roars in support. The meeting ends and everyone leaves the bar. Lucy has a smile on her face, feeling good about this victory. The four catch a cab and they walk the rest of the way to the hiding spot for the Lifeboat. Flynn and Lucy walk together in silence. Wyatt and Rufus get into the Lifeboat first and Rufus boots up the consoles. Lucy climbs in after Wyatt and her heel catches on a gap, she stumbles and braces for impact. She closes her eyes and freezes, but she only feels the warm grasp of Flynn's hands on her waist, steadying her. 

"You okay?" Flynn asks half concerned and half-jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you, Flynn." She gets up and straps herself in. Flynn does the same and Rufus counts down to going back home. They all close their eyes, tired from the long day.

* * *

They land safely in the bunker, and the doors open to the sight of Jiya pushing the ladder towards them. 

"Rufus!"

"Hey, babe!" They exchange hugs and kisses and make their way towards their room.

Wyatt walks towards Jessica and kisses her on the cheek, and they take their leave from the room.

Flynn and Lucy walk together again. Lucy stops at the bathroom and says goodnight to Flynn.

"Goodnight, Lucy. And thank you again, for today." Flynn smiles softly at her and waits for her to enter the bathroom before leaving.

Lucy smiles back and closes the bathroom door behind her. She sinks to the ground and takes a deep breath. She tilts her head back against the cold metal door and closes her eyes.

 _What am I going to do about him? Life just got more complicated, and I do not need more complicated right now. But this feels like good complicated though. I still can't get the thought of how longingly he stared at me in the hotel room or the feel of his hands around me. I want to bathe in that feeling over and over and over again._

She smiles to herself, still sitting on the cold floor. Her thoughts get interrupted by a semi-loud squeal coming from Wyatt's room and her good mood turns sour at the thought of the man.

_What was his problem? I have done nothing wrong to him. **I'm** the one who should be pissed off right now when it comes to the two of us. That is a complication I thought we resolved already. Guess not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Evidence Sited:
> 
> https://time.com/5314430/american-history-moments-matter-today/
> 
> https://www.newyorker.com/magazine/2017/09/25/the-nazi-sites-of-los-angeles


	7. The Delta Blues: Music, Emotions, &  Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to San Antonio on November 23, 1936, to save modern blues. Flynn and Lucy have that car ride and a long-awaited vodka conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. Please don't come for my head.

Wyatt walks over to the bathroom with a towel around his neck, ready to take his morning shower and start his day. He meets Rufus outside the door and they exchange welcomings.

"Hey." Wyatt greets Rufus.

"Hey, I'm glad you and Jessica are enjoying the room." 

"I know, I feel bad about..." Wyatt begins to apologize for the sleeping arrangement in kicking Rufus out of what was previously boy's room, but Rufus finishes his thought for him. 

"Because that 1950s Kem Weber sofa sleeps like a dream. It's like staying at the Four Seasons." says with full-on sass.

"Really?" Wyatt returns in the same joking matter, fully knowing that couch sucks ass.

"Yeah, except there's only ever one season, and that season is winter. This bunker could've at least been modified to have AC and heating if they were going to stick us in here for who knows how long." 

"Look, I owe you, okay?" Wyatt responds with sincerity.

"Yeah, well, you might want to use that towel to stuff under the door to stop the, uh, noise." Rufus trying to avoid this subject becoming awkward. He jokingly adds, "this is still, believe it or not, a work environment." 

At that, Wyatt cracks and lets out a fit of laughter and is joined by Rufus. Lucy comes up from behind Wyatt and quickly steps into the bathroom, stealing it from the two boys who are having a "fun" conversation.

"Rufus, why don't you and Jiya take our room for a few nights? I'll be fine on the couch, really." Lucy offers to make sure everyone else is just as comfortable as Wyatt is, at the expense of her own. "Morning, Wyatt." She quickly adds before disappearing.

"Hi," Wyatt responds and quickly walks away looking bothered by her avoidance of him still. Rufus just stands there baffled by how quickly it changed from him talking to Wyatt to Lucy taking the bathroom. Now he's standing by himself and still needing to pee.

After getting dressed, Wyatt begins walking to the common room where everybody else is. Denise walks in out of the bunker entrance and calls to get his attention. Denise is about to inform him about what she wants him to do, but the alarm sounds and they need to check it out.

"Damn it, the Mothership jumped." Displeased by the interruption. "We got to deal with that first."

"First?" Wondering what she means by that. "What are we dealing with second?"

"San Antonio, Texas. November 23, 1936." Jiya calls out to the group

Denise calls out to Lucy, looking for any clue as to why they're there.

"The Texas Centennial Exposition?" Lucy begins. "6 million people attended, including President Roosevelt.

"FDR sounds like a Rittenhouse target to me." Wyatt adds his _insightful_ input.

Agreed, but the Exposition took place in Dallas," Lucy reminds - well educates him. "A few hundred miles away. 

"What about you?" Denise focusing on Flynn. "Ever pick up any Rittenhouse intel about this?

"Zilch." Flynn states truthfully.

"Well, if you're not here to provide intelligence, what are you good for?" Wyatt quickly jumps on the opportunity to take a jab at Flynn's presence here in the bunker. "Maybe we should return him to the prison, there's no use for him anymore." He adds bitterly. Flynn gives him a "Fuck off" look and turns his head, ready to engage in this conflict. "I don't see you adding any input as to why Rittenhouse may have gone to this specific date." Flynn casts a sly smile towards Wyatt, challenging him to respond. Before he gets the chance to, Connor interrupts them from the couch. 

"It's got to be the Gunter Hotel, it's obvious. The Gunter Hotel is in San Antonio." Connor sits up from the couch.

Rufus expresses his irritation towards the drunken man and tells him to stop talking nonsense. Denise stops him and gives Connor the chance to explain himself.

"Because in that hotel on November the 23rd, 1936, Robert Johnson and Don Law changed the world." With his eyes wide, sounding both crazy and plausible. "By recording a series of albums." 

"Okay, keep drinking.' Flynn quips, not convinced at all by Connor's statement.

"Robert Johnson. King of the Delta blues? Father of rock 'n' roll?" Still not getting any acknowledgment from the team, he gets up from the couch and is betrayed by their ignorance. "You people are philistines!"

"Are you saying Rittenhouse is going after some blues singer?" Flynn says irritated and puzzled.

"The blues singer." Connor points his finger in a scolding manner. "Look, if it wasn't for Robert Johnson, there'd be no modern blues. No modern blues, no rock 'n' roll, none of your Elvis, Beatles, Stones, Zeppelin... None of them."

"Which is bad... no doubt, no one wants to listen to Pat Boone on a radio 24/7, but I think I'm missing the larger geopolitical point." Rufus says sarcastically and unconvinced by the drunk man.

"Actually, Mason makes sense. Lucy comes in to support Connor. It wouldn't just be Rittenhouse killing rock 'n' roll at its source, it would be them killing the cultural revolution of the 1960s, the civil rights movement, the...the fall of Nixon, the end of the Vietnam War, the counterculture as we know it." Lucy states with complete sense to Denise.

Lucy explains all the important history that can disappear due to this one mission going awry. Everyone seems on board with this theory and get ready to go on the Lifeboat. Rufus announces that the fourth seat of the Lifeboat is ready to be used and suggests Connor takes it. Connor tries to back away and expresses his immense resistance to such a crazed idea.

"Flynn, you're on board this mission." Denise tells him, walking forward with a briefcase in hand. "Wyatt, you're staying here with me."

"What? But why?" Wyatt, Lucy, and Rufus say at the same time.

"Look, Flynn's already been on a couple of missions. We either start trusting him, or we don't. 

"We don't. Wyatt and Rufus state in unison.

"Oh come on guys, that hurts my feelings. I'm an amazing teammate on these missions. I've kept you uninjured so far haven't I?" Flynn says with a fake hurt expression. Flynn acting like his normally sarcastic and witty self.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Lucy get hurt on the Salem mission because you let them get captured by the village's madmen? Or did she somehow get her arm caught on a tree?" Wyatt retorts to catch Flynn in a lie. 

Flynn is about to answer, when Lucy cuts this argument short and states, "First of all, I trust Flynn to go. Second of all, my injury on that mission was not his fault, it was my mothers. He already feels bad about that and he apologized to me. That is petty of you to bring that up and use it against him." She and Flynn both grimace at the memory of her mother's doing, but she continues her final statement. "And thirdly, we need to get in the Lifeboat now before Rittenhouse does anything to history that we do not want to disappear and cause the present day, as we know it, to no longer exist. You two don't trust him on this mission, too bad. He is going and I'm in charge.

"Thank you. Now, shall we?" Flynn smiles at Lucy and puts out his arm for her to go past him and enter the Lifeboat.

_Oh, I can kiss you right now, Lucy. I'm liking the bossy nature. Bye-bye soldier boy._

Wyatt shuts his mouth and walks towards Flynn. "Keep them safe."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Flynn says giving him a wicked wink. 

"What the hell Christopher?! Why am I not going on this mission, the team needs me," Wyatt exclaims.

"Watch your tongue. I have another mission for you that requires you to be here, in the present. How would you like to take down Rittenhouse for good? We have a location as to where they're hiding and I need you to infiltrate and take out their operations. Can I trust you to do this?" Denise says with authority.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The LIfeboat lands and they begin taking their safety belts off. Rufus and Connor get out first and Connor takes in the scenery. He begins rambling on about the experimental control groups for time travel before all this Rittenhouse shit hit the fan. Flynn steps down from the Lifeboat before Lucy. He turns around to offer Lucy a hand, knowing she is one of the clumsiest people he has ever met. 

"Here, let me help you." Flynn motions with his hands to tell her to come forward so he can help. "I can't have you fall, hit your head against the LIfeboat, and you're rendered unconscious. That means I wouldn't have a beautiful historian to help me with all the facts." Lucy looks at him shocked by his honesty in how he sees her. Flynn realizes what he just said and licks his lips nervously. He lowers his voice so the others won't hear what he has to say; Connor still rambling on about some sort of really sciency gibberish. "And, I don't want to be stuck dealing with those two teaming up against me. I need your protection." He whispers and gives her a wink with a wide grin. 

This gets a slight chuckle from Lucy and has her shaking her head in how ridiculous this man in front of her can be. 

"Fine, only because you need me so desperately," Lucy tells him before placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. 

He places his hands on her hips and lifts her with little to no effort. She feels like a feather in the air. His touch sends a tingling feeling throughout her entire body, and she gets a warm feeling in her stomach. They lock eyes the entire time and when they pull away, she misses the warmth of his touch.

"I'm always going to need you. Thank you for letting me help." His eyes were soft and full of adoration. Lucy can feel her face becoming warm. She looks forward, to stop him from seeing his effect on her.

_What is going on with me? Why am I feeling this way? Jiya wasn't completely wrong about me feeling something towards Flynn, but I didn't think it could turn into something more than good friends. I barely know anything about this man, but I trust him for some reason. Wyatt's comments earlier bothered me and I can't explain why. God, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Garcia Flynn. I'm going to prove Jiya right aren't I?_

Connor starts talking about the gravitational stuff when time traveling. "I think he's lost it. His marbles are no longer there." Flynn jokes, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. 

Lucy shivers from the warm breath Flynn releases on her ear. She covers it up by laughing quietly. She looks up at him and scolds him. "Don't be mean, he's just-."

She doesn't get to finish her statement when they see Connor puke his guts out. Rookie time-traveler. 

"And boom goes the dynamite!" Flynn laughs and gestures an explosion with his hands. He puts on his shades, walking past Connor to go towards town. Lucy begins walking past Connor to catch up with Flynn. When she reaches him and walks beside him, she looks his way and sees his modern sunglasses on his face. 

_Wow, those are sexy. Wait- stop brain! Don't think this way, just look forward and avoid staring at him. We can't have him believe you're interested in him. Not after what happened with Wyatt, I can't be falling for another widowed husband, let alone one who lost his child as well._

"You better get rid of those somehow, before someone sees them and starts asking questions." Lucy warns him.

"Don't worry, draga. I wouldn't do anything that could endanger our cover." Flynn smiles, looking down at her, and she gives him a quizzical look as to what he called her. Flynn quickly looks away, scolding himself for letting the term of endearment slip. He clears his throat and they continue to walk in silence.

* * *

Lucy messes around with the broken recorder, just from sheer curiosity and boredom. Flynn and Lucy split up with Rufus and Connor so they can find a runaway Johnson. Flynn enters their hotel room, after dealing with the dead sleeper. He walks in without his coat and is working a vest. Lucy looks at him fixing his cufflinks and is about to put on his coat. 

_Hmmhmm, he looks handsome in a three-piece suit...well... he looks handsome in just about anything, honestly. His button-up shirt doesn't do nearly enough justice to outline the contours of his muscles._

She glanced at him, then did a double-take. "What did you do with the body?" Trying to start a conversation.

"Do you really want to know?" He looks back at her, but she doesn't answer. "Where's the bookkeeper?" He says while putting on his coat and starting to make his way over to her. 

"Uh, Law went out to get some equipment to fix the recorder."

"Lucy" His voice gravelly and sounding serious, and she puts down the headphones and looks at him. "I think it's time we, uh, leveled with each other." He tilts his head to the side and she hesitates before meeting his gaze. He continues, "I'm _way_ more fun on these missions than Wyatt, right?" 

She chuckles and closes her eye, he smiles, revealing some teeth, to her amusement. "You're delusional." She walks away towards the bed, rolling her eyes. "But you may be right about that in some cases, the last mission for example. That was not fun at all with him there, I don't know what has gotten into him. What did I do wrong?" She says pissed and confused about his mood swing.

"You did nothing wrong, Lucy. If he has a stick up his ass, it's his problem to deal with, not yours to pull it out for him. And it must be uh, awkward between you two." He says placing himself against the wall.

"It's not awkward between us," she replies immediately, showing how much it affects her.

"So, Wyatt and Rufus giggling like schoolboys about Wyatt's late-night activities with Jessica? That wasn't awkward?" He says truthfully, saying it to get her to open up to him.

"Nope." Lucy says taking a deep breath, clearly uncomfortable from this sort of topic. 

_What is he getting at? We were having such a great time **not** talking about Wyatt or Jessica. Can I get the old Flynn back, please?_

"So that's not why you secretly keep a bottle of vodka under your bed?" Flynn states matter of fact, revealing another truth, poking holes in her armor to protect herself.

"Are you spying on me?" Lucy says, feeling betrayed by the person she thought she could trust. 

"No. I do remember reading about it in your journal. Lucy, when you gave me that book..."

"Which may or may not be true." Lucy interrupts him.

"No, you gave it to me, you wanted me to read it, and I did. And I could never forget your face after the first time, it's too mesmerizing to not notice or remember." Flynn comes to stand a few feet away from her after she sits down on the bed. "Look, at first, all I cared about was that it was a tool to take down Rittenhouse, but the more I read it, the longer I stayed with it, the more I felt like I knew you, understood you. Lucy, damn it, sometimes, I feel like I know you better than you know yourself." Flynn claims, not showing any lie in his words. He says everything with complete honesty and sincerity.

"What do you want from me, Flynn? You don't know me." Lucy shakes her head, not believing their relationship could take this big of a turn. She doesn't recognize him either. She looks up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I guess we're having our own awkward moment right now." He avoids her question and is saved by the messenger boy telling them that they found Johnson.

They walk out together towards the stairs and they see Law coming midway. Their conversation is cut short when the other sleeper agent shoots him in the back of the head and starts taking shots at them. Lucy freezes but is quickly moved out of the way by Flynn wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulls her behind him, using himself as a human shield for her. They take cover behind the wall, and Flynn peeks out to see if she's still there. 

"Wait here!" Flynn screams. He reaches the bottom of the stairs with his gun at the ready and he looks back and Lucy, shaking his head saying the sleeper escaped.

* * *

The two hurry up to get into Law's truck to catch up to the lady. Bing Cosby's "I Wished on the Moon" plays softly in the background.

"The sleeper should only be a few minutes ahead of us."

"Yeah, but she knows these roads much better than we do." Flynn reminds her. He hums to the soft music and Lucy watches him. "My wife used to sing this song." A tinge of sadness forms in Lucy's eyes at the thought of his wife singing it to him. "And you were right, Lucy. I don't know you. I guess what I was trying to say back there is that I'd like to get to know you. But I understand if you don't want that." He says awkwardly, putting on a brave face to stop her from thinking that rejecting him would hurt him too much. He doesn't want her to hold back.

_You silly man, I want to get to know you as well. You know so much about me but I know almost nothing about you._

She doesn't give him a yes or no to the invitation, only shares a story of her own. She accepts the invite in her unconventional way. "I begged of the stars My mother used to sing this song too." Flynn smiles, glad she is accepting him, then he adds some more details to his memory.

"A beam or two Lorena would lie on the couch humming it. Actually used to bother me." Smiling sadly.

"Now it's the little details like that which I miss the most The pranks she pulled, her icy feet at night, the smell of her hair. My sister, she had this strawberry-scented shampoo. When we were little, she would get scared at night, so she'd crawl into my bed and snuggle into me, her hair right up against my nose." She chuckles to herself. "I'd dream all night about milkshakes." 

Flynn has kept his eyes on her the entire time, almost going off the road at one point. He looks away before he apologizes. "I never intended that to happen Your sister disappearing, I-I never wanted to hurt you, Lucy." His voice cracking and becoming deeper in his confession.

"We'll never get the people back that we love, will we?"

"Only if we give up hope."

"I know somehow, someway, we'll save the people we love." Lucy sounds unconvinced but she retains her hope. She looks towards him before asking him, squinting her eyes at him. "You knew from my journal that my mother sang that song, didn't you?" She says with a knowing smile on her face.

Flynn nods his head and shifts in his seat, feeling guilty after being caught. "You should know the Lucy in that journal. She's very, very impressive." Lucy smiles and they approach the tavern.

Connor convinces Johnson to sing and they record the album around good people. Everyone starts dancing and bobbing their heads to good music. Connor is just fangirling off to the side and it's a nice sight to see. Lucy and Flynn look at each other and laugh even more at how much fun and enjoyment they're having.

"Lucy, why don't you sing a song for us? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I read in a _debrief_ , not the journal," moving his finger from side to side, "that you can sing quite beautifully. Come on, go up and sing us a number? Do it for me?" Flynn places his hands on his heart and puts on his best puppy-eyed look. Bowing his head then looking up to her, he waits for her answer.

"No. I don't know any songs that would fit this period." Lucy whispers, feeling warmth grow across her face. She almost gives in when Flynn displays complete sorrow.

"Pretty please?" Fluttering his eyes.

She laughs before saying, "How about this, I will sing a song on the next mission when it is appropriate. I will not do it if it makes no sense for me to do so. Deal or no deal?" Lucy holds out her hand.

"Deal." He shakes her hand and laughs in victory in having her promise to sing a song for him.

She laughs harder at his display of pleasure. "You're incorrigible you know? How can anyone deny someone who puts on a sad face like that? I'm _so_ going to regret this decision." She drops her head down in fake defeat.

"Don't worry." She's startled by how close his mouth is to her ear; she can feel his hot breath combined with the smell of whiskey. She looks up at him and he continues. "I'll be the loudest one applauding your amazing performance, I have no doubts about your musical talent. I don't doubt any talents you have..." He looks straight into her eyes, not breaking from the moment. "especially your natural talent at being a clumsy person." He says, lightening the mood, and smiles. She wacks him in the arm and he goes to rub his arm, turning his attention back to Johnson's singing. Lucy does the same but still smiles because of Flynn.

_I kind of can't wait to be on the next mission. I want to see you being my biggest cheerleader. I already have a song in mind, one with a deeper meaning to it._

* * *

The Lifeboat reappears in the bunker and the hatch opens with bubbling laughter coming out of it. Lucy is the first one getting out and she's laughing so hard, she looks like she's about to fall over. Jiya is confused as all hell and just asks, "Have fun?"

"Oh my gosh, Jiya, you should've seen it. It was amazing."

"Mason was something truly to behold." Flynn chimes in, climbing down the stairs behind Lucy.

Rufus asks Jiya a series of questions to make sure history didn't explode into a million different pieces of chaos. After that, and the team is washed in relief after their success, everyone goes about their own business. Lucy and Flynn walk together to get changed in the _stolen_ period clothing room. The two turn to look at each other and they just burst into laughter. They can't believe the sight that they witness today, Connor being a comic and the mission going smoothly. They were having a good time until they both stopped at the sound of the boy soldier's voice.

"Lucy. Could I talk to you a minute?" Wyatt looks towards Flynn and makes it clear that he wants it to be a private conversation. 

"What did Agent Christopher have you do?" Lucy says with true concern, glad he seems to be his old self.

"We found Rittenhouse's headquarters. We hit them hard, They're on the run. I just got back." Wyatt points out all the military gear and gun he has on him. He looks like hell, that's for sure.

"And my mother?" Lucy asks with a blank face.

"She got away."

"Oh." Sounding a little disappointed and looks down at the ground.

"What about Flynn? You keep him on a short leash?" Wyatt says with a smirk.

"He was actually great. He really came through." He raises his eyebrows at that, surprised that Lucy is saying nice things about the terrorist.

"Oh. What happened?" He says trying to figure out if Flynn has crossed the line in getting too close to Lucy.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I'm-I'm sure Jessica's worried sick." She begins to turn away. "Lucy, come on, I want to know." He says desperately.

"Tomorrow. Go, be with Jessica." Lucy says without any bitterness. She walks away and Wyatt stands there defeated that he didn't get to talk to her. He misses their conversations and exchanges.

* * *

Lucy walks into the clothing room and sees Flynn unbuttoning his long-sleeved shirt. Now he's just wearing a white tank-top. He turns around to see who's coming and sees Lucy taking off her hat. He smiles at her and his eyes light up.

_Hello, beautiful._

"Everything alright?" He asks.

"Yeah." 

She unbuttons the bottom half of her dress but she has trouble reaching the top ones. After seeing her struggle for a minute, Flynn decides to intervene and help the lady. 

"Here, allow me." He taps on her hand to move them away and she drops her arms immediately. He's standing behind her like last time and they both have trouble breathing properly. The air thickens and the world stops moving around them. Flynn delicately handles the tricky buttons and drops his hands. He stands behind her frozen, just staring at her bareback and navy lace bra.

_If I could just drop a kiss down your neck. Free you from your lovely bra. Your hair is still intoxicating. You are intoxicating my dear._

He takes a deep breath, clears his throat, and steps away and returns to hanging up his borrowed clothes.

"Thank you." She mutters quietly.

"You're welcome," his accent thick and his voice deep with emotion. "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He leaves and she goes about changing and putting her clothes up. She walks back out to her couch and tries to fall asleep. She fails for the next hour, getting increasingly frustrated. She takes out the hidden vodka bottle and pulls out her used glass, setting it on the table. She looks at it and thinks back to her conversation with Flynn in the car ride. She stops overthinking it and just gets up to walk to Flynn's room.

She knocks lightly on his door then puts her back against the door frame. A few seconds later, Flynn opens his door and he's wearing a beautiful and snug grey sweater that makes him look like a god. He looks down at her then at the vodka bottle in her hands. She meets his eyes and that's all he needs to see to know she wants to talk. He chuckles and opens his arms out to gesture her to come in. 

* * *

She walks in and stands in the middle of the room, clutching the vodka bottle close to her chest. Feeling awkward and out of place in his own room, he walks past her and sits in his chair and gestures for her to take the cot. 

"Lucy, how are you tonight? And are you drinking all of that to yourself or are you gonna share?" He points to the vodka and smiles. "Barney says to share." He smirks and sits in his chair like a king. 

"I'll share if you say the magic word." Lucy quips back at him.

" _Please._ " Flynn holds up two cups in front of her. 

She smiles and nods her head at him, pouring some liquid courage into his cup. "And since when did you know about Barney?"

"I had an American child, ok. Don't judge." He scolds her lightly. 

They begin sharing memories of their past. Lucy talks about her time as a professor and all the crazy experiences with some kids. Flynn talks about his time in the Croatian wars. That stems to him making fun of Wyatt looking like a little kid in his _tough_ military gear. They both had a few shots but they don't drink too much to be drunk, they were too busy talking.

"He was so tiny in that bulky gear. He looked like a rookie and not a big macho delta force person. I would've looked _way_ better in that stuff than him. Wouldn't you agree?" He makes his sassy and jabbing criticism towards Wyatt, giving Lucy a taste of how much he despises the man. 

Lucy laughs in agreement and looks at him with some seriousness in her eyes. And Flynn looks back at her and his green eyes dance with curiosity.

_What are you thinking about in that beautiful brain of yours?_

"What's wrong, Flynn? Afraid he's a better soldier than you because it sounds like you're _jealous_ of Wyatt. Care to explain?" Lucy challenges with some sass and jabs at Flynn's previous remark. He chokes on his vodka when he hears the words jealous and Wyatt in the same sentence. He laughs before answering her challenge.

“Me jealous? Pff, the only thing that makes me jealous of Wyatt Logan, is that he has yo-. Flynn catches himself a second too late before he reveals his true feelings towards Lucy and the blood drains from his face. “u-universal liking from every-everybody in the world/ bunker.” Flynn attempts to save face before he crosses the point of no return. But Lucy is not letting him get off that easily.

_Shit!_

She quickly snaps her head towards him and stares at him wide-eyed before asking, "what did you just say?" 

"I'm jealous that everyone accepts Wyatt so easily and I'm still stuck underground in this bunker where nobody wants to talk to me or see my face. They would all prefer I be in prison, trapped in a cell, or even better, solitary confinement. I wish I wasn't envious of people's acceptance for others, but I am." Flynn says looking down, not wanting to see the look in her eyes. And he hopes she doesn't question him about his original cover-up. 

She stands up from the cot and walks towards him. He closes his eyes when he sees her footsteps approaching. He feels her soft hand on his cheek and she tilts his head up to meet her gaze. 

_Please, please don't make me do this to you. I don't want to risk our relationship, not when it has only just begun._

"No, that wasn't what you were about to say. Please, tell me the truth, what were you going to say before?" Her eyes are pleading him to open up. 

"I can't." He stands up abruptly and he turns his back on her. He's putting up his shield to avoid the rejection he is expecting to hear from her. He waits for her to leave, knowing she probably is pissed at him for cutting her off. 

_She's never gonna want to talk to me again, right? The only person who talks to me like another human being is now out of my reach. Once again, I am alone. I should just go back to prison after this. I can't bear to feel your hatred towards me._

He jumps slightly when he feels her tiny arms wrap around his waist, and her head is against his back. His arms are out to the side, hanging awkwardly in the air, not knowing what to do. Afraid touching her would be a violation of her space, but the feel of her arms is too much for him to avoid. He gently places his arms on hers and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding onto the entire time. 

" _ **Please.**_ " Her voice cracks, pleading. Her arms tighten a little around his waist and he takes another deep breath before answering.

"I'm j-jealous that Wyatt has you. I'm jealous that he has your affection. I wish I can have it; I want it so badly that I sometimes dream of having you in my arms. I wish I can have your arms wrap around me like this all the time. I wish I could wake up to you in bed, lying next to me, every morning. I make jokes all the time just so I can see you laugh and smile, and I would feel pure joy in knowing it was because of me." He takes a nervous gulp and tightens his hold on Lucy's arms to keep her there. He doesn't want her to leave, not before he's done saying his peace.

"Now, I don't have a reason for you to like me. I've tried to come up with one, so then I thought, 'well, why do I like her?' and at first my answer was 'I don't know.' The first time I saw you, _this you_ , you were taking in the wonderful sight of seeing the Hindenburg in person. You looked up and I wanted to hear what you were telling the boys. You looked like a kid in a candy shop, who was so excited to take in the world around you and just run around and see what you can learn. I saw you smile for the first time and... I couldn't move. 

Then we met face to face, and even though you saw me as a terrorist and someone who would hurt you, I knew I couldn't. I swore to God that I would never do such a thing." Flynn turns in his position so he can face Lucy. They stare at one another. He can see the tears building up in her eyes. He moves to place his hand on her cheek, hesitating to give her a chance to move away, but she never does. He strokes her cheek with his thumb and continues. 

"I'm jealous, because I love you, Lucy Preston. But I don't have a good reason, for you to like or love me. After everything that I've done to stop Rittenhouse, I have accepted, a long time ago, that I will never be good enough for anyone, especially you. Wyatt has multiple reasons for you to love him. I only wish that I could have at least one to give you to love me, but I don't. I'm sorry." Flynn finishes and he leans down to kiss her tear-stained cheek. He begins to back away, removing himself from their embrace, but she grabs ahold of him. He stops, closes his eyes and waits for her to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry. I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I'm trying to do you, readers, and Lucy justice with a good response.


	8. How Will I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gives her an answer to how she feels about Garcia's confession. The team goes back to the Women's Suffrage movement. Lucy lives up to her end of the deal and sings that song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stared at my screen for hours trying to think of how to write this chapter. But I just stopped overthinking it and wrote it, I hope I did her answer justice. Please enjoy and I appreciate all your comments and kudos, thank you.
> 
> Song references:
> 
> "How Will I Know" by Sam Smith
> 
> "One and Only" by Adele

Flynn feels like they've been standing there forever. He stays patient and he hears her draw in a shaky breath.

"I'm scared. I don't know what to think or feel at this moment or any moment since this whole time traveling shit happened. I'll be honest, my heart is still broken from Wyatt stepping all over it and I hate myself for letting him take a piece of me. I wish I could have it back." Lucy exclaims. He still has his back to her, not wanting to face her rejection.

"I don't want to be this weak person, I don't want to be scared of having love, but I am. Everyone I _thought_ I loved, has betrayed me. Look at my mom, she fucking kidnapped me and tried to indoctrinate me into this psychotic, anarchist cult. The entire time she held me captive, I was being tortured and I killed someone for them. He was an innocent person and I killed him, I'm a murderer now." Lucy says with anger in her voice and tears building up in her eyes.

"I fell in love with Wyatt and the minute he got his dead wife back, I was tossed aside like trash. He made- no, makes me feel like trash. What happens when you grow tired of what I say and I'm not interesting enough for you?

The only person who I loved, and didn't take a piece of me, was Amy. And my mom took her away from me, so now I don't have anyone. I'm alone. I lost everything." her voice cracks and it breaks Flynn's heart. 

"I'm jealous that everyone has someone who loves them. I'm jealous that they still can believe in love and trust it. I'm jealous of the Lucy Preston you read in the journal. She sounds strong, passionate, and she still believes in people. And the way you talk about her, I'm jealous of that. I want to be her, I want to see your green eyes look at me that same way you talk about her. How will I know if you're thinking of _**me**_?" She says out of breath.

"I'm scared that if you look at me, I mean really look at me, you'll be disappointed. I still don't know how you can even talk to me and even feel this way towards me after what I did to you. I'm the reason you went to prison, I'm the reason they're not alive right now.

I'm the reason they're gone in the first place. My presence in this world, my family, my bloodline, is the reason for all of this. Nobody's family would've been killed in cold blood, nobody would have to be stuck in a bunker with me, nobody would have to be in danger of waking up to a world that is broken." She whispers, tightening her hold around his waist.

"You say Wyatt has my affection, but he doesn't. You say he has reasons for me to love him, but he doesn't, not anymore. I gave my heart to him, I gave him everything. Now my heart is empty and I have nothing left to give you.

I can think of reasons for me to love you, but I'm afraid to. I wish for the same things you do. I want to wake up to someone holding me in the morning, I want to wrap my arms around someone I love and know they love me back. And I want that someone to be you. I want to see you smile and also know it's because of me. But if I give myself away to you, how will I know that you won't take a piece of me as well?

These feelings I have for you are strong, but I feel weak. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle your love for me, and because of that, you'll leave me as well. I have too many pieces of my heart missing to love you. And I can't risk another heartbreak, not without being 100% sure that you won't leave me.

Falling in love is so bittersweet. How will I know if you really love me?" Lucy finishes and buries her head into his back. He turns around and cups her face, brushing away her fallen tears.

"You're not alone. I am right here, Lucy. I am here with you and I am going to stay here with you until you decide you've had enough of my ridiculousness and tired of my presence. I know you're missing some pieces of yourself, and I want to be here to help you get those pieces back. I want to be a piece in your heart that you don't ever have to lose. And me? I’m scared too, I'm scared of everything. I’m scared of what our reality has come to, I’m scared of what I did before, of who I am right now. most of all I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you.

I know you don't believe or trust me when I say that I have moved on from my girls, but I have. I went into this war to get my revenge, but I didn't ever grieve for them, not properly. But I have now when you helped me on the last mission, that was me grieving for them for the first time. I look at you and I see a person that I want to give all of my heart to. I am so sorry for the loss of your sister, I didn't mean for that to happen. 

You can get through this. You are the strongest, smartest, and bravest person I have ever met. And in regards to the Lucy from the journal, _**you**_ are the one that I think of. And you are better than her. The woman in the journal made me believe in hope again, but the one standing in front of me is the one who helped me believe in love again.

I'm also sorry that you have lost your faith in love. But will you allow me to help you gain it back? Because living in a world without love means you’re not living, you’re just existing. And you, Lucy Preston, were meant to live out loud." He sits her down on the cot and kneels in front of her. 

"I pick you. What’s more, I’ll pick you again and again and over. Immediately, undoubtedly, completely. I’ll continue picking you. You're the one I dream of. I dreamed of wanting what you want in life with me, I dream of your smile - and then I realized that truly I just wanted you. I fall in love whenever we meet. The woman behind the scrawled letters in a journal. I loved you from the moment I read them. I love you still. Always." Flynn takes her hands in his and looks up into her eyes. 

They stay in that position, in silence, for what felt like forever. He can see her eyes battling over whether to believe him or not. The emotions go from shock, awe, uncertainty, denial, trust, then love. She smiles, nods her head, then cups his face. Her hand rubs against his stubbled cheek. He leans into her touch and closes his eyes. 

He sighs in relief and joy when her lips gently touch his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, just testing the waters. Nonetheless, his heart flutters and beats rapidly. She pulls back and looks into his eyes before saying something both sad and hopeful.

"I believe you. I’m still recovering from my previous heartbreak, so I still need time to figure out what I feel. Can you give me that?" 

"Of course. I will give you all the time in the world. I'm right here and nobody can take me away from being here with you." Flynn says still kneeling in front of her.

"Thank you." She gives him a lingering kiss on the cheek and lays down on the bed. Flynn gets up and turns off the light and takes his place in his chair to sleep. He closes his eyes, and just when he thought she was asleep she says, "that's one reason."

"Sorry?"

"That's one reason for me to love you: you stay by my side, even if you don't get anything in return." 

_I find happiness in your happiness. You give me that in return._

Flynn wants to say that but he thought it best to let them both rest. He smiles and falls asleep.

* * *

_"Darling, did you buy groceries on your way home from school?" Garcia calls out from the study._

_"Yes, I did even though it was your turn this week. You're gonna have to pay me back in some way to make up for it. Have any ideas?" She walks to sit on top of his desk, right next to him, showing off her smooth legs from the slit in her dress._

_"Oh, I have plenty. Would you like me to pay you back right now? The kids are asleep." Garcia whispers in a sultry tone, his accent thickening. He trails his hand up her exposed leg and stops just inches away from her center. She shivers from the light contact and gives him a look that he better deliver his best._

_"I would love that, but first, we need to put the groceries up. Come on." Garcia stands up quickly and grabs onto her legs and picks her up. She squeals as he carries her over to the kitchen counter and starts to plant kisses down her neck._

_She tilts her head back and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes and pulls his head back to kiss him on the lips but is traumatized to see Wyatt's face smiling back at her. She screams and that's when she wakes up to the real world._

_What the hell? Oh my god. Fuck me, that was terrifying._

She stirs and rubs at her eye sleepy eyes. She smells fresh coffee and turns to her right to look for it. She's immediately greeted with the sight of Flynn smiling at her.

"Oh my god!" She quickly gets to a sitting position in the bed and turns to plant her feet on the floor. Flynn chuckles and continues to watch her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"No worries. You were a gentle and responsive lover." Flynn states with a straight face.

"I wasn't that drunk."

"Nothing happened." Flynn laughs and covers his face. He picks up the coffee he made her and hands it to her. "But thank you for the abject look of horror on your face.

_I wasn't scared of that. I was scared of my dream._

"Oh. Well, good. I would've wanted to remember a good time." Lucy spits out before even thinking about it. It's Flynn's turn to look shocked, but he covers it up quickly, sitting back into his chair. He watches her drink her coffee and she returns his gaze. 

_This is exactly how I take my coffee. How did he know?_

"How much do you remember from last night?" Flynn asks looking down at the ground.

"Everything." After some uncomfortable silence, Lucy downs her coffee and gets up to leave. "Tha-thank you for the coffee. I am going to remove myself from your space. Out this way. I'll see you later. You know, out there." Lucy scrambles to the door awkwardly and turns around to close the door. Flynn laughs at how cute she is being.

Lucy closes the door and puts her hands up in front of it. Making sure everything is in place as if she was never there. Wyatt sees her walking away from his door in the opposite direction. His face painted in disappointment and disbelief.

* * *

Flynn walks into the bathroom, the chair wasn't out front. He sees Wyatt is just finishing up from his shower. The man looks like a sourpuss again must be another mood swing day. But Flynn isn't going to pick a fight with the boy, he just wants to shower his nerved off after last night and this morning.

"Hey, is there any hot water left?"

"Stay the hell away from her." Wyatt bites back.

_Oh great. This again with Lucy. Dude, make up your damn mind._

"Oh you mean Lucy, right? She's not your wife you know, that's the blonde down the hall. Unless history has changed itself overnight and I wasn't informed about it." Flynn states with his signature sarcasm. 

"I'm warning you." Wyatt gives him his best death glare.

"She can make her own decisions you know. She's a strong and independent woman who can make reasonable decisions for herself. She doesn't need you to dictate and make them for her. Wouldn't you agree?" He says bitterly. Wyatt just walks out of the room fuming. Flynn follows him and yells, "Say hi to Jessica for me!"

He sticks his head out the bathroom door and sees him stomping away now. But when Flynn sticks his head out he sees, in his peripheral vision, Lucy standing there off to the side with her arms crossed and smiling softly at him. 

"Oh, hi Lucy, did you want to take the bathroom first?"

"No, you can take it. I'm just enjoying another realization." Lucy continues to stare back at him.

"And what pray tell would that be?" Flynn says intrigued.

"Another reason." Flynn softens at that and looks at her adoringly. "You always let me decide things for myself - you don't force your opinions on me. Thank you for defending me against Wyatt." She stands up on her tippy toes and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. She would linger there wasn't a chance of others catching them; it would only make things worse. She walks away with her hand trailing down his body and returning to her side. Flynn closes the bathroom door dazed and with a wide smile on his face.

_This day just got a hundred times better._

* * *

The team file into the Lifeboat to leave and Wyatt decides at the spur of the moment that they’re actually the Beatles and that Flynn is Yoko because he doesn’t want him coming with them. Flynn points out that the Fab Four was a foursome (uh-duh), which means there’s room for him to come along on the newly renovated Lifeboat. Denise ends their quarrel and tells Wyatt to sit down and get out of Flynn's way. He also points out that Wyatt might want to say good-bye to his, you know, wife, and there is definitely not enough salve in that crudely appointed bunker for such a sick burn.

They land and Flynn is ready to jump into action. Wyatt immediately retorts and tries to pull Flynn down a peg.

"Easy, tiger. You're here for backup, that's it. We can't control you if you're by yourself running rampant through the town.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize since you were so busy taking off your personal days. I'm was just so used to being a better replacement for you. And 'control me'? I'm not a dog and I have been a good boy this entire time that I've been welcomed into the bunker. Now if you don't like me being here, you can always go cry to mommy Christopher and ask her to take me back to prison. But I'm just going to go ahead and tell you I'm not going back there ever again until Rittenhouse is defeated." Flynn says staring down at Wyatt.

"Guys, hello? Alice, the speech. Today." Lucy intercepts before this argument turns into a fistfight.

So Wyatt decides to be the point man and makes it where he and Lucy go to the station to get Alice out of jail. And he puts Rufus and Flynn up for finding and dealing with the sleepers.

Lucy and Wyatt talk to Humiston or Mrs. Sherlock Holmes and wait for her outside to get back to them. Wyatt stands to the side in a pissy mood and Lucy has just about had it with his attitude and behavior.

"Ok spit it out. Wyatt whatever is bothering you just say it. You've been having mood swings for the past few missions and I'm tired of it. So, spill." Lucy demands.

"Ok, Lucy. Do you want to know what's bothering me? I saw you this morning." He stands to approach her. 

"Saw me this morning? I'm pretty sure everyone did, Wyatt." Lucy says not getting his point.

"Coming out of Flynn's room. I mean Flynn, for God's sakes? The terrorist who spent all last year trying to kill us? Look, I know the Jessica thing was a little unexpected, and-and maybe you're on the rebound or something Rebound?" Wyatt says shaking his head and looking for more words to try and understand where Lucy is coming from. Lucy just cuts him off right then and there and puts the man in his place. 

"I'm sorry, from what? Our one-night relationship? You have some nerve to tell me that I'm on the rebound. You're not that special." Lucy barks at him. "And don't ever call him a terrorist again, at least not to me. He's a good man who made a couple of mistakes, but so have all of us, so have you."

"That is not what I meant. I just meant that you are making a big mistake." He attempts to resolve some things.

"What I do and who I do it with is none of your damn business." She turns away from him at the noise of the door opening. They revert their attention back to the mission.

* * *

Flynn and Rufus try to find Lucy and Wyatt in the crowd. Lucy was able to get Humiston to say the speech that ultimately gets women the vote. She's happy but she's also disappointed and sad that history has just changed. The legacy of Alice Paul will be lost forever and no one would know who she is. Lucy feels like this mission was a failure even though they stopped Rittenhouse from killing the 19th amendment. 

Lucy looks so happy, Wyatt turns to her and congratulates her. 

Wyatt pushes Lucy and himself out of the chaotic crowd, hoping to stop Lucy from getting arrested. He takes them to the sidewalk and he turns to her. Flynn sees them and makes his way over to them, telling Rufus to stay in the clear. 

"You did it, Lucy! You did it! We beat Rittenhouse today." Wyatt's so happy, he just kisses her. Flynn watches this happen right in front of him. He also sees that Lucy doesn't push him away either, she just accepts it. Flynn is devastated and sad from believing he was naive to think he could ever have Lucy's love. He turns away and walks back to Rufus. The two lovebirds can find them when they're done.

"No. I- we should get outta here, Flynn and Rufus are probably waiting for us." Lucy pulls away when she comes back to her senses. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and walks away. She looks up to see Flynn's retreating form, and she calls out for him. He continues walking away, not acknowledging her call. Her face saddens at the sight.

_Did he see us? Does he just not hear me over the loud crowd. Please don't let it be the former._

They reach the place where Flynn and Rufus were standing, waiting for them. The two see Rufus who looks like he was beaten to a pulp and ask what happened. Lucy looks towards Flynn and he refuses to look in her direction. He stands there like a statue with hurt showing in his eyes. 

_Shit, he saw Wyatt kiss me. I need to explain to him what happened. I need to fix this now. I can't lose him too._

"Some cops, but I'll live. We need to get out of here. Come on, Lifeboats this way."

"Wait, why don't we go celebrate at that bar over there. We just secured the 19th amendment, let's drink to it." Wyatt suggests and points to the bar across the street. He lowers his voice before adding, "Prohibition hasn't started yet, so let's go."

"Come on man, I'm in pain here." Rufus reminds him.

"The alcohol will help ease the pain."

"I need a drink," Flynn says and starts walking to the bar.

"See. Let's go." Wyatt takes Rufus's arm and walks him over. "Come on, Lucy." He points his head, beckoning her to come over. Lucy does so reluctantly and sighs to herself.

They enter the bar and it's filled to the brim with drunk men and loud music. Wyatt already received three beers for them, Flynn already got some scotch for himself at the bar. Lucy looks to him with sadness. She takes the beer from Wyatt's hands and stays silent in her seat. Wyatt flashes a look of concern but carries on drinking his beer and enjoys the performance on stage. The song comes to an end and what looks like the bar owner comes on stage to say something.

"Now, can we get a volunteer to sing us a song? Anyone? Come on don't be shy." The owner says on stage looking out to the crowd. Flynn sits by himself, drinking some of his sorrow away. But his head turns quickly at the sound of her voice.

"I will." Lucy shouts over the crowd and raises her hand, volunteering to sing.

"Wait, what-what are you doing?" Wyatt asks her.

"I'm living up to a deal I made." She looks straight at Flynn. She makes her way up to the stage and gives instructions to the band to play a soft tune. She stands in front of the mic and gives them the signal to begin playing. He forgot about the deal they made. Flynn keeps his eyes on her and listens carefully to find out what song she chose. 

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

Flynn is speechless and stands up from his chair. He begins making his way towards the front.

 _I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your  
Your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts_

He's standing a few feet away from her now, giving her the most loving look a man can give to the woman he loves.

 _Will I ever know  
How it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me  
Whichever road I choose, you'll go_

Flynn nods his head in the reassurance that he will go down whatever road she chooses.

_Come on and give me the chance To prove I am the one who can Walk that mile Until the end starts_

She finishes the song and the crowd stands up to applaud her. He mouths "I love you" to her and that brings her close to tears. And he lives up to his end of the deal, he's the loudest one clapping for her.

They're staring at each other, not breaking eye contact. Eyes are windows to the soul, so they don’t need words, they both know what they want, feel and need. They’ve known each other long enough and know each other too well to give up on this connection they have over a misunderstanding.

The reverie they were both in breaks when Rufus and Wyatt yell at them to come over. Flynn holds out his hand and helps her down the stage. They meet up with the other two and they all hug and congratulate Lucy on a wonderful performance. The team finish their drinks and walk out of the bar to head back home. Flynn holds the door open for Lucy and she whispers, "can we talk later?"

"Yes. I would like that." 

They reach the Lifeboat and they all brace for warping back to the present.


	9. Coming to an Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Wyatt have a talk about where things stand between them. Then Flynn and Lucy come to an understanding about their relationship as well. Lucy leaves Flynn behind on the Reagon mission and Wyatt has an ominous conversation with an outsider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes all of you happy, enjoy.

Back in the bunker, everyone goes to get changed out of the 1919 clothing. All the boys have no trouble getting out of their suits and button-up shirts, but Lucy is having some trouble with ties on her corset.

_Can we please go to a period where there aren't any corsets that can kill me sooner than Rittenhouse? How the hell did single women do this back then?_

She tries looking in the wall mirror to help her figure out the tight knots but they just won't budge. Rufus finishes changing first and walks out in a hurry to get back to his and Jiya's room. Wyatt and Flynn both turn to see Lucy struggling and they make quick work to get out of their clothes to get to Lucy first. Wyatt finishes before Flynn and walks over to Lucy.

"Here, let me help with that." He's beaming with joy in beating Flynn and assisting her. His hands are in the air, moving in on the knot, and then Jessica walks in.

"Hey babe, can you help me out with something?" She says whilst standing at the doorway. He drops his hands quickly and nods his head. 

Both Flynn and Lucy watch Wyatt walk over to join Jessica and they leave the room. Now they're alone. They slowly turn their heads towards each other. Lucy looks down feeling both uncomfortable physically and emotionally. She's still wearing a corset and she's standing alone in a room with a man that she's quickly falling for. They stare for what feels like an hour and Flynn smiles softly at her the entire time. He's the one to break the trance and walks over to her. He's so close into her space and she can't breathe. She can feel the warmth emanating from his body. Lucy arches her head up to look at him and wonders what exactly he's doing.

"May I? That corset must be uncomfortable for you and I saw you having some trouble with the knots." Flynn whispers. She can smell his breath of sweet scotch and the arousing fragrance of his aftershave.

_This man adores me, cares for me, and he loves me. I think I'm ready to do the same. But is he still mad about before?"_

She nods her head and turns around. She stops breathing when he takes another step closer and starts to work out the knots. He gets the first few done with ease but the middle one is a bit tricky. He bends down slightly to get a better angle and tugs a little more. But, when he does, Lucy loses her balance and falls back into his chest. He wraps an arm around her waist and his head was low enough to fit perfectly into her neck.

_Oh my lord, this is not happening. This is not happening. How can this one man make me feel like I'm floating on clouds? I could just turn my head a little and kiss him the way I've wanted to since this morning. He was incredibly sexy putting Wyatt in his place and now he's irresistibly sexy with his chest against mine and his head right next to me. I feel wrapped up in love right now._

After a few breathless moments of standing there, Flynn apologizes, "I'm uh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull that hard. I'll-I'll just finish untying these for you."

"No. Don't apologize. It was well worth it to have a moment like that." Lucy says with a shy smile. 

"Well if you feel that way, I'm happy. And while we're on the topic of happy moments, I enjoyed your performance immensely. I wasn't wrong in your singing chops." Flynn gets to the last knot.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He finishes and turns around to allow her some privacy to take off the corset and dress into her modern clothes. Lucy turns around to see him with his back to her, and she smiles at how sweet this "scary terrorist" can be. 

"That's another reason right there, you're always a gentleman." His body shivers at the compliment and he stands up straight, beaming with pride.

"Ok, I'm decent. You can turn around now." Lucy states jokingly and waits for him to turn around. 

"You're always a sight to see. You're nothing less than beautiful, no matter what state you're in. Even when you're angry, you're just cute to look at." Lucy tilts her head to the side, then laughs.

"You're ridiculous and impossible."

"Aw come on, it's my best trait, my humor. Second only to my intelligence. I may be impossible, but you love me anyway. Don't lie." He meant to put it off as a joke but her response took his breath away.

"Then I won't."

He stands still and stares at her like his head is about to implode. She smiles and takes his hand to lead him out of the room. Her touch feels like lightning. They walk towards his room.

He stands still and stares at her like his head is about to implode. She smiles and tells him, "Can we talk later? I just want to look up something real quick. I want to see how history has changed."

"Of course. And yes, go ahead and do what you have to do. You know where to find me when you're done." Flynn ran his hand down her arm and left.

Lucy smiled to herself and went to the common room in search of a laptop. She researched Alice Paul and was devastated to see that her name is nowhere to be found. The only person history recognized that day was Humiston. She gets up from her seat and sits on the arm of the couch with her head down in disappointment. Just then, Wyatt walks in and takes a look at what Lucy was reading. 

"Well would you look at that, the Women's Suffrage movement is still intact and we have the 19th amendment, thanks to you and you're brilliance," Wyatt says ignorantly, not knowing the massive change they made to history.

"Alice Paul is nowhere to be found in this timeline's history. She's not even a footnote. I feel like we failed. Rittenhouse erased one of the most influential women in history and the only person who will remember her is me." Her voice breaking.

"That's not true. _We'll_ remember her." He places his hands on her shoulders and tries to comfort her. Lucy immediately feels uncomfortable and gets up to move away from him.

"Don't. Wyatt, don't. This is not right for us to keep playing this game." She turns around to tell him, tired from having to keep giving him hints as to how she feels.

"I still care about you, Lucy! I just can't forget what we had. I don't want to lose that between us. I still care for you and after today, it seems you feel the same way for me. I mean with the singing and everything." Wyatt says shrugging his shoulders and lost as to why Lucy is resisting this feeling he has. 

"Wyatt, you are married to the woman you love and she is living and breathing in the other room right now. You got your wife back and you're with her again. I have accepted that, and now you need to accept that. We can't keep living in the past where our relationship was a thing. It was only one night and I have moved on to something more." Lucy says exhausted and desperate for him to see sense. "You have a second chance with Jessica. That is the closest thing to a miracle I have ever seen, and there is no way that I'm getting in the middle of that."

"Okay, but Flynn, though? I mean, seriously. He's a terr-he's a criminal. He spent an entire year trying to kill us and change the course of history. How could you trust him?"

"Wyatt, nothing happened. We talked. That's all." He sighed in relief to hear that.

_It's not a total lie, I'm just leaving some details out about the kiss and everything._

"And in regards to the song, I wasn't singing it towards you, Wyatt." She added to clarify some misinterpreted information he had.

"Wait, what? Then why were you singing and _who_ were you singing for?

Wyatt is completely dumbfounded at that.

"I made a deal with Flynn on the Delta Blues mission to sing a song for him. He wanted me to sing a song while we were there but I didn't want to. Then we were at the bar today and they needed a volunteer to sing. So yes I went up there and I sang a song but I was doing it for Flynn, not you. I'm trying to move on, Wyatt, I wouldn't sing a song with you in mind." She says a little bluntly.

"Well then if that's the case, I'm guessing Flynn was in your mind. The song you sang was meant for him? You have feelings for Flynn, for him!?! What's wrong with you?" The last question just came off of his tongue too quickly for him to register.

_What's wrong with me? Excuse me!? I'm not doing this again._

"Wyatt, I'm only going to say this once and only this one time, I am moving on and Flynn has been a good friend in helping me do exactly that. There is nothing wrong with finding a friend and Flynn has become that person. So I am going to continue talking to him and seeing him, you are not going to isolate me from everybody. I won't let you. And if you find something wrong with that, I'm sorry but you are going have to accept that as well." Lucy stands her ground and gives him a look to silence him from saying anything back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere," Lucy says walking past a pissed off Wyatt.

"Going to Flynn's room, I'm guessing?" He says with malice.

Lucy walks away without saying anything back. He can have the last word or this will never end. She exhales and tries to think happy thoughts about seeing Flynn again.

* * *

Flynn was reading his book when he heard a knock on his door. A smile graced his face and he stood up to answer it for her. "Lucy, come in, take a seat on the bed." He gestures towards his bed and takes his seat in his chair again. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I-I wanted to apologize for what happened before, with Wyatt and me on the sidewalk. I know you must've seen what happened..." He cuts her off before she can continue.

"Lucy, I understand, Wyatt must have done that in the spur of the moment and excitement. It just hurt a little to see you accepting it. You didn't push him away." Flynn says despondent and trying his best to seem to understand.

Lucy gets up and kneels down in front of him. "I didn't expect him to kiss me, and I was too shocked to do anything about it. I just froze. I swear I didn't want to have that happen and I absolutely didn't want you to see that." She places her hands on top of his and squeezes it in reassurance. 

"I know. I should've been more understanding before." He meets her gaze and stares at her for a minute. "And again I enjoyed your performance...I also enjoyed the song you picked. Was it meant for me?" He whispers and looks down at their hands.

"Thank you and yes I picked that song with you in mind. I thought it perfect to try and resolve some of your uncertainty about my commitment towards moving on..with you. I meant every word. I wasn't ready before, and I'm still not completely ready, but I do know what I want. And what I want is _you_. I will walk that mile until the end starts." 

He intertwines their hands and asks, "And by the end, do you mean when we grow old and die peacefully or when you're afraid this relationship seems like it's about to crumble? But I promise you that the latter won't happen, not if I have anything to help it."

"I was going for the former. But I wish for the latter to never happen again, not the same way it did with Wyatt. And, now I have a question for you."

"And what question is that?"

"Will you let me be your one and only?"

He takes her cheek into his palm and places his forehead against hers. "You sang about being here before and that you're scared, well I am going to make sure you don't have to experience that ever again. Lucy, I promise you that you are my one and only, in this life and the ones after that. I love you with all my heart."

They both smile and their breaths mingle in peaceful silence. 

"May I kiss you?" He asks unsure of himself.

"I was wondering when you were going to finally kiss the girl. I have been waiting to kiss you all day." She laughs and is silenced when his lips meet hers. At first, it was slow, gentle, and safe then it turned into pure hunger and the release of pent up lust. Flynn lifted her up and moved her to sit on his lap, not breaking away from their hungry kisses. She places both of her legs on either side of his thighs and she can feel his arousal against her center. She threads her fingers through his luscious hair, which earned her a guttural groan and growl. 

" _Loocy_.. if you keep doing that we're going to disturb everyone in this bunker." He says in a suggestive and warning tone between kisses. 

"Do what?" She says in mock ignorance as she threads her hands in his hair again and brushes against the nape of his neck. He groans again and that makes her hum in pleasure. His hips instinctively buck up against her center and he attacks her neck with wet kisses and nipping at her pulse points.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that later." He says continuing to kiss her neck and finding a sensitive spot right under the jaw and where it meets her neck. That makes her moan and tighten her arms around his neck. He chuckles and his scruff brushes against her neck, stimulating every nerve in her body, and making her warm. He runs his hands under her shirt and skims the soft skin of her stomach and lower back. She shivers and pulls his head back to his him hard against the lips.

" _Loocy_.. as much as I would _**love**_ to continue this...we should stop." He pulls away from kissing her neck and looks at her in the eyes. Let's not go too fast. I don't want you to regret anything." He says out of breath and lust and concern in his eyes. 

"Garcia..I know this is fast and I understand where you're coming from, but I assure you that I don't regret what just happened and what we will do in the future. And I agree that we should probably stop and get some sleep." She says placing her hands on his shoulders and giving him one more slow, soft, and passionate kiss. "Ughh, I wish I kissed you a long time ago, you're just so intoxicating. Can I retract my statement?" She says with a wide grin. 

"If you kiss me like that again, I might just say yes to forgetting about stopping this. But no, we need to sleep and we need to get to know each other more before taking that step. Okay?"

"Mmmm, fine." She says frustrated and places her head on his shoulder. "But don't think for one second that the kissing is going to stop. That is literally impossible after I just got a taste of you. And just know, I am _definitely_ going to be dreaming about what it would be like to make love to you." She adds with a wink. She moves to get off him and she deliberately rubs her body against his erection, just to torture him a little more.

"You are going to be the death of me, Lucy Preston." He grunts and gives her a warning look before standing up. Lucy laughs and takes his hand in hers to walk over to the bed.

"I can sleep in the chair again."

"No, Garcia we were just about to sleep together only two minutes ago, I think we are past the awkward sleeping arrangements don't you think? Come on, I don't want to sleep alone tonight, never again as long as I have you." Lucy says with a pleased smile.

He smiles and gives her another kiss on the lips. They linger for a moment and he pulls away to turn off the lights and gets into bed with her. The cot isn't big enough for him, let alone another person. They try to rearrange themselves so they both have their own space but end up having Lucy half on the bed and half on top of him. Garcia begins to laugh and Lucy lifts her head up from his chest to look at him. 

"What are you laughing about?"

"I just can't believe I have the woman of my dreams in my arms right now but were laying down in a fucking tiny cot. I wish we had more room to spoon." He says giving her a quick peck on the forehead. 

"Mmm, true but I don't mind being this close to you. It's just going to get a bit hot, I might have to shed some layers to compensate for that." A seductive look in her eyes. His erection comes back and she smiles to herself, pleased in being able to have this effect on him. "I'm going to enjoy playing with you, Garcia."

"I love it when you call me that."

"Well, I'm going to have to do it more often then." He opens his eyes and tells her, "Just don't do it with others around, I can't imagine having the others call me by my given name. It will just be our thing."

"Ok, and in regards to 'our thing', can we keep this between us?" She gestures with her finger between them.

"Yes, Lucy. We can do that. I wouldn't mind having you all to myself and sneaking around the bunker to steal some precious moments with you. I find it incredibly sexy, just the same way I find you incredibly sexy." He tilts her up to give her a quick but passionate kiss. She pulls away and gives him the softest expression he has ever seen.

"I love you, Garcia. I don't know when it happened but I love you. Thank you for waiting for me to see the real you." Lucy rests her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Lucy. You are my one and only. Goodnight, draga." They kiss one last time before falling asleep, both feeling worth being held in each other's arms.


	10. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Flynn have an almost intimate reunion after she comes back from 1981. Jiya and Lucy have some girl talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking this chapter into two parts. It was just getting way too long and I need more time to make things right. Hope you enjoy!

Flynn has been cooped up in this concrete bunker for hours, and as Denise puts it, he’s been _really fucking annoying_. He tried to stay calm by reading a few history books to help Lucy but that only lasted for about an hour. He switches to working out, punching a boxing bag, push-ups, and pull-ups. That at least lasts two hours. Flynn then tackles his last resort to distract himself: cleaning. More specifically, the dishes. 

“Who the hell leaves their food on the plate and just sticks it into the sink? Does the sink look like a trash can? No. Should it be treated like one? No!!” He shouts out, more to himself and not to anyone in particular. Flynn just wants to get his frustration out there and he doesn’t need to ask who does this because he knows exactly who’s responsible. 

_Wyatt fucking Logan. Why am I not surprised to see that he’s the one who does this shit. And how do I know? Because he’s the only disgusting human being down here who eats liver with mayonnaise. Someone pray for Jessica Logan when it comes to her kissing that breath._

“Flynn, why don’t you, how do Americans put it, take a chill… pill? The dishes are all clean now, thanks to you, and now we can all resume sitting tight until the team comes back." Connor says from behind.

"It shouldn't be taking this long for them to get back!" Flynn barked back, splashing water everywhere after throwing a bowl down. Connor just walks over to him and takes over the dishes for him. 

"Flynn, I've got this. Why don't you go over to your room and get some rest? I'm sure Lucy wouldn't want to come back to you with your foul mood. Well, I'm sure your mood would improve exponentially at the sight of her, but we would all like to have some peace before the team comes back. Can you do that for me?" Connor says politely and hands Flynn a cup of tea to calm his nerves.

Flynn takes it with a nod of thanks and walks over to his room with his head down. He's about to leave the common room before he calls out to Connor, "don't say a word to the others about this. Forget you saw anything...please."

"Remember what?" Connor says in mock ignorance, totally understanding what Flynn meant. Flynn nods his head and walks out to his room.

_Great, now Connor knows about Lucy and me. This is not how I thought this day would go. Please God, let Lucy come back to me safely. I don't know what I will do if she's hurt._

Flynn enters his room and he misses the sight of Lucy laying down and reading a book on his bed. He would read in his chair and they would exchange interesting discoveries. Sometimes, Lucy would just start reading something from her book, never looking up from it, knowing that he would always listen to her. And if for some reason he wasn't paying attention, most likely too busy staring at her, she would throw his pillow at his face and that would give them both a good laugh. 

The memory brings a soft smile to his face as he lays down to rest. His smile widens when he smells her on his pillow and his blankets. 

_I could bathe in the smell of Lucy. This is just a taste of what Heaven is like. Kissing her is something worth dying for and going to Heaven afterward._

His thoughts calm him down and he succumbs to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Flynn wakes up to a warm and gentle hand running against his cheek. He smiles against it and lifts his hand to wrap it around hers. His smile quickly fades when he realizes that he wasn't there to greet her when she came back. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you came back already. I should've been there to greet you." He mutters, his voice gravelly and drowsy, he moves to sit up but she places her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't worry." She replies, pushing him down gently back into the bed and scooting closer to him. "I'm actually glad you didn't." She says with a playful smile, blushing.

"And why is that?" Flynn raises his eyebrows. 

"Because...then I wouldn't be able to do this with everyone around staring at us." She says with a coy smile, leaning down and captures his lips. Flynn places her hands on his hips and tugs her closer to him, she practically lays on top of his chest now. Flynn opens his mouth under hers and moves his tongue against hers. They both moan at the feeling and Lucy reluctantly pulls back.

"You're a hundred percent right in that department." He smiles at her before adding, "and that has to be the best way to wake up from a good dream. "

"Now I wouldn't say that it's the _best_ way to wake up," Lucy says with confidence and a sly smile, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh? What would be a better way to wake up other than a goddess kissing me, hmm?" Flynn says with intrigue and tangling strands of her hair between her fingers.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Lucy teases him and runs a line of kisses up his neck and then nibbles at his ear. He groans and sinks into her mouth. "What were you dreaming about?" She murmurs against his jaw.

"You." He moans when she does a quick lick against the underside of his jaw. He pulls her head back and returns the favor by placing wet kisses against her neck. Now it's her turn to moan and she can feel his smile against her neck. 

"Although I am flattered, I am afraid that I am going to have to stop this moment from going any further." Lucy pulls back and she is almost tempted to kiss the sad expression off his face. She starts to laugh instead before saying, "that is not helping and it's not going to change my mind. Jiya wants to talk to me about something, but I promise you, I will come back to you as soon as I'm done." She gives him another bruising kiss before removing herself from his hold and standing up. 

"Ughh, fine. But the second you get here, I'm going to personally make sure we finish this moment. No interruptions." Flynn states with absolute certainty.

" _Personally_ , huh? That sounds fun." Lucy grins and starts to walk out. Flynn stands up quickly and grabs her waist before she opens the door.

"I'm looking forward to it." He whispers into her ear and kisses her like it's the last time he will. He kisses her like it's his life support. They pull away and rest their foreheads against each other. She looks into his eyes and feels like she's in the safest place she can be in, in his arms, in his space. She sighs then walks out the door with a gleeful smile when he plants light kisses all over her.

 _I'm going to love that woman for the rest of my life. Is it too soon to get down on one knee? Yes, it is. Shit...I just want her to know that I want to be with her forever. I'll just have to wait until this whole Rittenhouse shit is over. Now, what am I going to plan for her when she gets back?_

He wears a devilish grin and starts thinking of all the things he can do to please Lucy.

* * *

Lucy carries her smile to the common room, where Jiya is by herself. Jiya hears her coming and looks back towards her. "Woah! I haven't seen you smile like that in a _long_ time." She tilts her head down and gives Lucy the look of 'girl, you better spill'.

"What?!" Lucy asks to understand why Jiya is looking at her funny. She joins her on the couch and grabs the cup of tea Jiya made for her in advance.

"You know what." Lucy stops midway of sipping her tea and looks up from her cup. 

_Oh shit. She knows, doesn't she?_

"I don't, so you're going to have to explain to me what you think I should know," Lucy says quickly, pushing the responsibility to bring up the topic on Jiya.

She gives Lucy another look of 'are you kidding me' then she chuckles before whispering loudly, "you and _Flynn_. Come on! Give me the details. Is he good? And don't try to deny it. I know what you've been doing, or should I say, _who_ you've been doing." Jiya states with a wicked smile and flails her hands in the air like an excited teenage girl.

Lucy smiles and looks away at how ridiculous Jiya is being. She shakes her head before continuing, "we've only kissed that's all. We haven't done... you know what." Lucy exclaims, looking down in her chagrin. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing, "but he is absolutely _fantastic_ in that department. And now I can't stop thinking of what he would be like in bed." Lucy looks at Jiya with a guilty look on her face and smiles happily.

"Ooo, get it, girl!" Jiya raises her arms in the air and starts clapping in excitement.

"Shh! Wait you're not mad? Concerned? You're not going to tell me that I'm being completely crazy? Or that I'm making a mistake? Nothing?" Lucy asks, not believing that her friend is seriously being ok with all of this.

"No. No, I am not going to say any of those things. I'm not going to because I haven't seen you smile like this for so long and I miss seeing my friend happy. I know this whole Wyatt, Jessica thing is messed up and pretty stupid, but I know Flynn will never hurt you like that. He wouldn't leave your side when you were sick."

"Which I wish I remembered," Lucy adds. _To see the first signs of Flynn caring for me in that way... it would've been lovely._

"And I think Flynn would never leave you if his family came back. I believe him when he says that, so there is nothing for you to worry about. And if he _does_ hurt you, I will erase his entire existence. I have a time machine that can do that." Jiya says jokingly and gives Lucy a wink.

Lucy hugs Jiya in a tight hug and sighs in relief. "Thank you. It means a lot to have at least one person support our relationship. I have to deal with too many people saying that I'm wrong and delusional about _trusting_ him, let alone my other feelings...pfft" She whispers and swipes her hand in dramatics, "I might as well be put into a mental asylum in their eyes."

"I'm sure the two boys will come to their senses about prioritizing your _happiness_ before their criticisms soon enough; just give them some time. And I think it would be best if you continued hiding you two's relationship before coming out to the rest of the team, even if you're doing it _poorly_." Jiya mutters the last part and puts on a smug smile. Lucy slaps her arm in fake annoyance and scolds her.

"We are not _that_ obvious. How could you possibly have known we were in a relationship? It's only been a couple of days."

"Oh please, the burning looks of desire you two share when you think no one notices, the minor touches here and there, and the goodbye kiss you two shared before you left on this mission; I saw you two down the hall in that little cubby space." Jiya squints her eyes at Lucy, daring her to prove her wrong. Lucy doesn't say a word and just lets Jiya continue. "It's-it's like I'm watching two characters on a tv show who want to kiss each other and seal the deal but they never fucking do! It's so frustrating and the anticipation is killing me! And I'm practically a genius so it was no problem in concluding that I was right since the very beginning, ever since you got sick after Salem. Duh." Both Jiya and Lucy roll their eyes, but for completely different reasons.

"And...", she looks around to see if anyone is around, "you better give me all the details when you two _**finally**_ do it. He looks like he would be excellent in bed, _**definitely**_ and upgrade from Wyatt." Jiya states, with her hand on the side to cover her mouth. She points her thumb towards Flynn's room, then gives her a thumbs up and a wink.

"Jiya!!! I am not giving you any details about that!" Lucy cries, with an adorable blush spreading across her entire face.

"Details about what?" Lucy and Jiya both freeze, and have an 'oh, shit' face.

_Shit! Wyatt. Oh God, please tell me he wasn't there the entire time. Speak of the devil and he shall come._

"Wyatt!...Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it, it's just girl stuff. You don't want to know." Lucy says quickly, standing up quickly and hopes he drops the subject.

"You _really_ don't want to know," Jiya mutters under her breath, only loud enough for Lucy to hear. This earns her a slap on the arm and a death glare from Lucy, but Jiya just smiles back innocently.

Wyatt takes another step towards Lucy and opens his mouth to ask again but the alarm goes off. The girls sigh in relief having avoided an awkward moment.

_Saved by the bell._

Jiya runs to the console and reads out, "February 4th, 1945. Rittenhouse couldn't help themselves from taking two trips in one day? One defeat wasn't enough for them?"

The rest of the team file into the common room and listen for Lucy's insight.

"I guess they can't." Lucy getting a bit upset at not having time to rest after the 1981 mission. "The first thing that comes to mind is the Yalta Conference. The conferees declared that the German military industry would be abolished or confiscated, and agreed that major war criminals would be tried before an international court, which subsequently presided at Nürnberg."

"Sooo.. what's the big deal to history and all?" Wyatt asks ignorantly, crossing his arms thinking he just made a good point. Everyone in the room rolls their eyes and try to avoid looking or even listening to Wyatt. 

_My God, what did I ever see if you? He's not even close to challenging me intellectually. I can't live my life with someone who can't even debate with me on some basic things. Another reason for Flynn being the best._

"The _big_ deal about the Yalta Conference is that it changes the course of what our present-day would be after the Allied superpowers decide what to do with Nazi Germany. It decided what would happen with the Nazi military and what would happen to all Nazi criminals. I think that is pretty self-explanatory as to why the Yalta Conference is a big deal." Lucy retorts with obvious anger at his dumb statement.

"O-k then. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Lucy. How about we just change into some old clothes and get this show on the road." Wyatt apologizes, he turns around quickly and makes way to the changing room. 

Lucy just looks to Flynn, and she smiles at finding him with his eyes already trained on her. _He always looks out for me. Most would find that uncomfortable, but this feels...safe, protected._

She walks over to him and they walk to the changing room together. She wants to link her arm in his, but that would be too revealing. They stand close enough for their arms to touch. He looks down at her and sneaks a quick peck on her cheek. _He loves me._ The two walk inside and they both get ready to deal with Rittenhouse, but most of all, Wyatt Logan.


End file.
